Rescatando al último mohicano
by Anna Marie Nott
Summary: Él tiene tatuajes y lleva una cresta rubia. Ella es su alumna con cierto grado de coquetería. Entre experiencia e inocencia se encuentran dos mundos. FINAL
1. Encuentro

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho Kishimoto Masashi (si hubiera sido mío, todo habría acabado en NaruSaku). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Entre tatuajes y crestas, entre resentimiento y esperanza, dos mundos se juntan para descubrir lo mejor de cada uno.

**Rescatando al último mohicano**

**Capítulo 1**

**Encuentro**

**Capítulo 1.1: La musa rosa **

Hacía tanto calor que transpiraba por todo el cuerpo. Había caminado la última hora sin un destino aparente. No tenía muchas metas en frente a él y sólo ella ocupaba su mente. Ella. Infame, toda ella, por donde se viera. Culpable de su desazón. La odiaba y la amaba al mismo tiempo. Contradictorio y al mismo tiempo la verdad absoluta.

La gente le miraba al pasar como si hubiese salido de un video de música de "Mtv". Vestía un par de jeans con rotos en las rodillas y deshilachado en las botas. A pesar de lo que cualquier pudiese pensar, no habían sido presa del tiempo o de unas tijeras caseras. Habían salido directo de una tienda de cadena y a un precio muy exagerado contando que ni había porciones de tela.

Con mucho encantó se llevó su mano derecha al marco de sus gafas de marco cuadrado echándolas para atrás para que dejaran de resbalar por su nariz. Unos ojos vivaces de tono azul claro veían a través de ellas. Era más ciego que un topo y no veía más allá de tres metros.

Sus pasos sonaban fuertes con cada pisada debido a sus botas punk negras brillantes con un esmerilado rojo. Parecían nubes pronosticando el apocalipsis. Su camisa de botones negra manga larga contrastaba de manera caótica, la llevaba remangada un poco más arriba de los codos por el calor infernal. Pero su ecléctico aspecto no terminaba ahí, su rostro con un rastro de barba sin afeitar delimitaban una quijada varonil que tenía tres marcas como bigotes de gato en cada una. Y para adornar su cabeza estaba su cabello. Oh su cabello. Realmente él estaba muy orgulloso de él, era lo que más le gustaba de su imagen. Se esmeraba en cuidarlo todos los días.

Como picos desafiando la gravedad, su cabello rubio se alzaba en un corte mohicano. Los lados de su cabeza estaban rapados pero se podían ver una naciente de nuevo cabello muy fino.

Caminaba con espalda recta mascando una goma de mascar sabor yerbabuena cuyo olor se esparcía por el aire cuando reventaba una bomba con la boca o cuando explotaba cuando crecía más de la cuenta.

−¡Hombre puercoespín! −le señaló un niño pequeño que iba de mano con su madre.

El hombre le miró confundido y el niño se señaló así mismo apuntando a su cabello. El rubio sonrío con ojos cerrados emitiendo un leve "grr" cuando soltó la carcajada.-Así es como puercoespín.

−Lo siento, vamos Take-chan. Vamos −le dijo la madre a su hijo halando de la mano para irse. No se sentía nada cómoda con el hombre de mohicano. Sabría Dios qué clase de desadaptado social era.

Podía verle los tatuajes por los brazos que se perdían debajo de la camisa y quién sabe dónde terminaban. El hombre sabía perfectamente esa mirada de incomodidad que generaba en la gente y decidió seguir su camino sin rumbo despidiéndose del pequeño con la mano.

−No hables con ese tipo de gente. No lo hagas −fue lo que escuchó decirle al pequeño a manera de regaño. El chiquito solo hizo un puchero y volteó a verlo. Él solo infló las mejillas y abrió sus palmas para ponerlas al lado de su cabello y decirle con la boca "Señor Puercoespín".

Naruto Uzumaki amaba a los niños. Realmente sentía concordancia con ellos pues él también se sentía uno más. Tal vez ese era el aspecto que a su expareja le molestaba de él. Pero las cosas eran como era y él también era como era.

Era profesor de Bellas Artes en la Universidad de Tokio y su querido tormento le llevaba 8 años de edad. Ella 35 y el 27. Era soltera, jamás había tenido niños y su campo era la economía. Nunca se colocaba faldas, siempre iba en tacones stiletto, con el cabello recogido en una cebolla apretada y sus ojos eran fríos tras los lentes de marco rojo. Minako se llamaba. Un perfecto nombre para una no tan perfecta mujer.

Eran colegas en la universidad, cada uno es su área. Pero entre las sabanas y el calor de los encuentros eran viejos conocidos. Francamente se creería que él era el de las riendas y el que marcaba el ritmo. Pero ese conocido cliché de "solo estamos para un rato", era lo que ella le decía siempre. Él se dejaba utilizar, lo sabía, no era un idiota. De cierta manera masoquista le gustaba. De hecho le guardaba cierta devoción cómo si velara a una virgen; pidiéndole y orándole todos los días por algún tipo de felicidad que a ella le sobrara.

Él era un espíritu libre de verdades para afuera. Para sus alumnos era un héroe, un pintor, un artista, un Rembrandt rencarnado en actitud rockera y botas ajustadas.

Se llevó unos audífonos diminutos color blanco a los oídos y encendió su reproductor de música. Dejo que el modo "aleatorio" hiciese su magia. "Será una señal divina la próxima canción. La que suene, eso haré" se dijo en actitud muy budista.

"She will be love" comenzó a sonar al ritmo de la muy conocida voz de Adam Levine.

−Vida mugre −dijo en voz alta cerrando los ojos con horror. Nadie sabía que canciones integraban su, no muy ecléctica, lista de canciones. Lo que le gustaba e incitaba sentimiento iba directo ahí. Caminó despacio con manos dentro de los bolsillos mascando su goma que rápidamente perdía el sabor. La propaganda "Sabor que durará por horas" pasó rápidamente por su mente e hizo un puchero de desencanto.

Sin más llegó a un cafecito muy sobrio que daba a un parque. El ambiente era perfecto para saciar su sed, encontrar algo de sombra y leer un rato. Ese día había sido automáticamente despachado de la casa de su amada pues ella no quería tenerlo más. Él muy diligente no dijo nada y se puso la misma ropa del día de anterior y salió a caminar. Era domingo y el lunes comenzaban clases de nuevo en la universidad.

Antes de entrar fue al quiosco de enfrente y compró el periódico. El vendedor sólo le señaló con la cabeza para que el mismo se auto atendiera.-Deje el dinero ahí-le ordenó el tendero sin muchas ganas de tener algún tipo de contacto físico con él. Naruto se alzó de hombros y musitó un leve "gracias" para entrar luego al café.

Una maid con orejas de gato le recibió con una expresión gatuna e infantil-Bienvenido a nuestro café "Nya" amo.

El rubio alzó la ceja izquierda viendo a su alrededor, contó hasta cinco para irse de ahí rápidamente. No soportaba esos sitios, no se fijó que ese lugar era uno de esos "infames" lugares donde para comer cualquier cosa te hacen hacer un "hechizo" con las manos para que la comida "supiese mejor". No alcanzó a poner una pierna atrás cuando la encantadora mesera lo tomó gentilmente de la mano libre y lo guio a una mesa para uno en la parte de afuera. Con parsimonia pensó que él era de esas personas que tenía marcado en el frente "solitario para siempre".

Se sentó de muy mala gana y una sonrisa forzada. Sería amable. Ella no le había importado como se veía lo cual le pareció meritorio y agradable. Sin embargo solo fue ver a su alrededor para notar el tipo de clientela. Al frente suyo estaba un grupo de personas personificando al grupo "Phantasmagoria". Naruto dejó el periódico en la mesa y se ajustó los lentes para ver mejor tratando de dar enfoque al grupo. Sí, como no, muy populares en su tiempo dejaron un legado de estilo metal-gótico que era imposible no distinguirlo. El rubio se giró notando que no estaba en Harajuku ni a sus alrededores. Al parecer los otakus cada vez ampliaban su espectro de acción.

Al lado derecho de él se encontraba unas lolitas cuyos vestidos les dificultaba sentarse correctamente. Parecían hacer maniobras suicidas cada vez que se acercaban por un bocado de helado de sus copas. ¿No tendrían calor con tanto encaje?

Respirando hondamente se relajó en su asiento y pidió un té helado con hielo extra y sabor limón. La "gata mesera" le sonrió dando una venia para retirarse. En verdad que toda la puesta en escena la encontraba graciosísima. Sí alguno de sus estudiantes lo encontrara había sido el acabose. Comenzó su lectura intensa del periódico.

Desgracias, desgracias, política, deportes, temblores y clasificados. Nada nuevo en el mundo japonés. La mesera de orejas llegó con el pedido y con la misma cortesía preguntó "sí algo más se le ofrecía que con mucho gusto se lo traía". ¿Le estaba coqueteando? ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿16? La despachó con educación pero a la vez cortante. No le iban las pequeñas. De hecho sí hablaba de mujeres, amaba las mayores. Minako volvió a rondar su mente y se escurrió por el asiento. Entonces escuchó una voz que venía de atrás.

Naruto se giró un poco para ver y encontró una melena rosada larga y abundante. Era una mujer hablando por teléfono. Su tono de voz era bastante agudo y se quejaba como una enajenada con su interlocutor. "Pobre" pensó retomando su lectura. Sin embargo la voz llegaba más allá de su capacidad de concentración. Negó con la cabeza y esta vez sí se concentró. Sin embargo las palabras "maldito, desgraciado", "ojalá se muriera" llegaron a sus oídos. Naruto sonrió con mucha gracia recostándose en la silla y bajando el periódico. Aguzó el oído para escuchar lo que hablaba.

−No, eso que dijo él no es cierto. Es un grosero idiota. ¿Qué más se podría esperar de un hombre? ¡Ha! −dijo ella por su teléfono celular.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y rio por lo bajito. Recargó su rostro en una mano que apoyó con su codo en la mesa. Muchos podrían ser imbéciles, ¿por qué él no podía ser así? Debería ser como su mejor amigo Sasuke. Ese tipo no decía ni "Mu" y ya las tenía locas a todas. Revoloteándole como colegialas ebrias. Y él, como si nada, pasaba de ellas y se encerraba mustió en su cubículo para preparar las clases de Semiótica II. Entre profesoras, colegas, estudiantes y una que otra extranjera, era el terror de la facultad de Humanidades y Lenguas.

¿Qué se echaba el desgraciado? ¿Agua bendita con mezcla de feromonas intensas? En cambio él, era buen tipo, genial conversador, creativo hasta las náuseas, sabía escuchar, no se consideraba feo, tenía buen cuerpo, tal vez un poco bajo, pero aun así más alto que el promedio. ¿Y qué ganaba? Andar como imbécil detrás de los pantalones de una mujer que no le daba ni la hora.

Siguió escuchándole atentamente. A juzgar por lo que hablaba le habían sido infiel. Y ella no muy a gusto, desmadraba con tanta furia que creyó que el teléfono celular por el que hablaba se iba a romper. Él no era de ser chismoso, y en verdad que no le interesaba estar en plan de "acosador", pero cada cosa, que la mujer de su lado decía, le causaba muchísima risa.

−El maldito no merece ni que rompa la relación por un mensaje de texto.

Naruto no pudo sostener más la risa que había estado sosteniendo y se carcajeó botando todo el té encima de su periódico. La mujer volteó atrás curiosa por el escándalo y vio cómo se atoraba el rubio sin consuelo.

−Te llamo después −dijo ella colgando para ir en socorro del pobre hombre que tosía con una fuerza tal que parecía expulsar el hígado. El hombre dio dos palmadas a su pecho con el puño de su mano y le miró tranquilizándola.

−Ya estoy bien, gracias −le dijo carraspeando con la garganta. Trató de respirar de nuevo tranquilamente y con profundidad para evitar el ahogo.

−¿Seguro? −le preguntó sobándole la espalda. ¿Le estaba acariciando la espalda?

Naruto se irguió de inmediato para verle. El corazón le brinco de una manera muy extraña que no asemejó a nada que no fueses un sentimiento de ¿nostalgia? Vio su rostro fino y ojos enormes. Eran verdes y brillaban intensamente por el sol. Estaba sonrosada. Que escandalosamente bonita era. Con sus labios fruncidos y rosas. Olía muy bien. Cerró los ojos inmediatamente para no dejarse llevar como un loco. Era un maldito lunático. En verdad lo era. Estúpida sensación de nostalgia.

−Seguro. Pero ¿sabe? Ha sido toda su culpa−respondió al fin viéndole por encima de sus anteojos con una sonrisa burlona.

−¿Disculpe? −preguntó con sorpresa y mal genio mezclados. La vio pararse firme con tono de reproche y manos en las caderas. Respiró fuerte y se llevó su mata de cabello hacia atrás. Poco lograba pues algunos mechones habían quedado adelante.

−Usted habla de cosas muy divertidas −quería desesperadamente hacerle conversación. Era tóxica su presencia. Tóxicamente relajante.

−¿Me está acosando y tras del hecho le salgo a deber? −preguntó indignada. Naruto abrió los ojos con desconcierto sintiéndose sorprendido en su pobre intento de ocultar su rol de "acosador". Vio como la rosa tomaba su teléfono con rabia y se iba del café dejando el dinero en la mesa.

−Oiga espere, espere −le dijo levantándose él también sacudiendo el rastro de té que tenía en sus brazos. Dejo un dinero pagando definitivamente más de la cuenta.

En conclusión él estaba negado para dialogar con el género opuesto. Necesitaba dejarle en claro que no era ningún acosador. Necesitaba hacerlo.

−¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere? −le preguntó con hastío volteándolo a ver.

−Pero que fiera −comentó con risa burlándose de ella.

"¡Pero que imbécil soy!" se golpeó mentalmente. No sabía que le pasaba. Era como sí se viera en una galaxia lejana. Su cuerpo estaba haciendo cualquier sandez. En lugar de proyectar una imagen tranquila e interesante estaba comportándose como un perfecto mentecato.

−Usted es un atrevido y si no se larga voy a llamar a la policía.

−Era una broma. Una inocente y blanca bromita −dijo con chulería acercándose a ella con actitud relajada.

La mujer de largos cabellos rosas volvió a tomárselo para echarlo para atrás. Un gesto que realizaba con frecuencia cuando estaba de nervios. Y precisamente ese hombre no le ayudaba.

−Mire en verdad lo lamento. En serio lo siento, pero es que escucharla hablar por teléfono me dio mucha risa. Los comentarios que hace en contra de mi género francamente son crueles −le dijo con una sonrisa grande

−No sé en dónde le encuentra lo gracioso.

−No todos son tan malos mujer. Algunos somos muy adorables.

¿Le estaba coqueteando a una perfecta desconocida? ¿Qué pensaba de la vida? Las tribulaciones de Naruto iban a velocidad de la luz surcando por su cabello en forma de cresta.

−Ay por favor −le dijo dando media vuelta para irse. Él por supuesto la siguió.

−Si nos diera la oportunidad nos encontraría irresistibles.

−Yo francamente lo encuentro exasperante −le dijo con una sonrisa fingida apresurando el paso.

−¿Exasperantemente irresistible?

−No, solo ridículamente exasperante.

−Usted en serio que es toda una fiera.

−¿Qué quiere?, de por Dios, ¿qué quiere? −le dijo ya cansada parándose frente a él. Estaba roja de la rabia. Sus mejillas parecían dos manzanas. La encontró muy adorable y exageradamente tierna. Llevaba su larga melena rosa suelta. Le llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía un par de ojos verdes que le parecieron impresionantes.

−¿Usa lentes de contacto? −le preguntó sin más.

Bueno. Era la verdad. Sus ojos parecían de mentira. Como de muñeca de exhibición. De esas que se coleccionan y se guardan en los escaparates que usan las tías solteronas y no permiten que nadie toque. Sintió pavor de él en ese momento. Era como si se hubiese ido en automático. Hablaba lo primero que se le ocurría con toda la intención de no apartarse de ella.

La mujer muerta de la histeria se giró y comenzó a correr para alejarse− Déjeme tranquila.

−¿Entonces sí usa? −preguntó corriendo detrás de ella.

Era un maldito demente. Ahí iba él corriendo detrás de una mujer que acababa de conocer. Quiso llamar a la policía por su cuenta y auto acusarse. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? Su lado racional suplicaba de rodillas en su mente que se detuviera. Que aún podía haber una salvación para él.

−¡Déjeme en paz! −gritó sofocada.

−¿Eso fue un sí? −le gritó con esperanza.

La mujer paro cansada y respirando fuertemente. Ella no tenía estado físico y el calor solo le provocaba más agotamiento. −No, no son. Mis ojos son así de nacimiento.

El rubio limpió una gota de sudor que bajó por su quijada y le vio sonriente −Pues déjeme decirle que son los ojos más bonitos que he visto.

Toda la verdad. Nunca en su vida había visto ojos más placenteramente estéticos. Para él la belleza era una esencia básica de su vida. En ella parecían convergir miles de aspectos fabulosos que le activaban la creatividad y su musa inspiradora. ¡Bingo! ¡Eso era!

La rosa abrió los ojos como platos y exhaló rendida. −Usted es muy raro señor.

−Ah sí, por cierto. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto −dijo extendiéndole la mano para saludarla. Ella vio la mano con desconfianza pero igual se la estrechó viendo a sus ojos azules. Azules como el cielo. El cielo que a ella tanto le gustaba.

−Soy Haruno, Sakura Haruno.

−No me mire así por favor, no soy ningún pervertido.

−Pensé que era un acosador, pero ahora pienso que es un pervertido.

Naruto sonrió con agrado y rio con mucho alivio. Se notaba que no ella no era de complicarse mucho por las cosas. Sakura le miró con una sonrisa disimulada y se echó el cabello para atrás.

−Por favor, permítame acompañarla mientras defiendo a mi género.

No permitiría bajo ningún concepto que su musa rosada se fuese libertina a otros lugares. No, él la necesitaba para realizar magia.

−Su género no tiene remedio −contestó orgullosa mientras se erguía.

−Es que no ha tenido el placer de conocerme a mí.

¿De dónde estaba saliendo ese Naruto pícaro? Él mismo se sorprendió por dentro cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca sin ningún recato. Sin embargo ella solo le miró no entiendo del todo el comentario.

Sakura se giró y comenzó a caminar sin prisa. Él la siguió con tranquilidad echando miradas furtivas de soslayo para verla. Era hermosa. Muy encantadora y olía a naranjas. Su cabello y ese verde de sus ojos era un contraste delicioso. Era como ver un postre caminando. Un postre olor a naranja intenso y profundo.

Sakura Haruno la musa rosa.

**Capítulo 1.2: El caballero mohicano**

Se giró rápidamente comiéndose las lágrimas cuando vio a su amado novio en la cama con otra mujer. Había decido darle una sorpresa y prepararle el almuerzo, así que no vio problema cuando entró furtivamente al departamento de él con la llave de emergencia que escondía en una meterá al lado de la puerta.

−¡¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?! −fue lo primero que gritó su novio con las piernas de una mujer de cabellos negros enrolladas a su cintura.

−¡No te preocupes, que la próxima vez te aviso!

No se le ocurrió decir más. Su estado de shock era absoluto y no pudo pensar en algo más inteligente que gritarle. Azotó la puerta no sin antes tirar la docena de huevos que había traído por toda la sala. Eso era mejor que los horribles cuadros de bodegón que tenía para decorar su apartamento. ¿Bodegones? ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿65?

No era que le doliera particularmente el corazón, llevaban saliendo apenas dos meses. De hecho agradeció saber su verdadera naturaleza. Odiaba perder el tiempo. Igual las lágrimas de humillación le mojaban las mejillas. Caminaba por la calle hecha una furia y la gente la miraba con consternación. Una que otra persona intentó acercarse a ella para preguntarle por su bienestar, pero ella con una mirada asesina los alejaba.

Sakura Haruno era una joven de 17 años que comenzaba la próxima semana su carrera como Artista Plástica. No era mala para la pintura, para el dibujo técnico, para las técnicas de coloreado, para la escultura o para un mero sombreado. No por exceso de habilidad había escogido esa carrera.

Desde muy pequeña Sakura, siempre sintió una necesidad de expresar por medio material, lo que su mente insistía en producir. Y eso podía derivar en numerosos caminos. Así que una formación e instrucción en diversas herramientas fue la opción más lógica para ella. No iba a aprender qué era el arte para ella, ni mucho menos a encontrar alguna perdida vocación, ella solo necesitaba pulir y encontrar las técnicas para expresar ese mar de unicornios y tiburones de terciopelo morado que tenía muy dentro de su alma.

El calor del verano la golpeaba como a un saco de boxeo. Le costaba respirar bien y sentía el sudor nacer de su cabeza y mojar su cabello. Su cabello que adoraba pero que ahora odiaba. En situaciones así era como cargar con un perro pesado. Y pensar que se lo había arreglado para ese día. Había durado dos horas usando la plancha alisadora para dejarlo recto. Como de propaganda de peluquería. Pero todo se fue al carajo, ahora las puntas volvían a ser onduladas y a moverse por su cuenta. Podía sentirlo.

"Ahí siento el pulpo" se dijo mentalmente tratando de echarlo para atrás. No había traído algún gancho o cinta para atarlo.

Desde pequeña ella decidió por convicción y por un acto de mera terquedad y rebeldía contra su madre, que nunca lo iba a cortar. Así que desde los 13 años Sakura Haruno no paso unas tijeras por sus cerdas rosas. Las peinaba todos los días y las perfumaba hasta la última punta. Su longitud cubría toda su espalda y alcanzaba a cubrir la mitad de pequeño trasero. Y es que ella mínima. Era baja y sin mucho busto. Era más bien plana y con cara encantadora. Parecía una pequeña ninfa de los bosques.

Durante su adolescencia ella siempre fue el centro de la atracción masculina. Lo que le faltaba en atributos, ella lo cubría en aura y hermosura. Ojos grandes verdes, rostro encantador y de aspecto sumiso; con labios tan rojos que parecía que comiera una paleta de cereza siempre.

El problema es que siempre terminaba escogiendo a cada idiota. No era muy brillante en el ámbito emocional. De hecho era medio idiota, así que cuando vio lo que vio con su "novio", el cuál era más bien un amigo de salidas frecuentes con derecho a besos profundos, se abofeteó mentalmente. Paro en seco a mitad de la acera que daba a un parque con grandes árboles de cerezo que le otorgaron un poco de sombra e hizo un juramento muy a lo "boy scout".

−No más sapos para buscar príncipes- dijo en voz alta como un juramento de caballero ante una reina.

Dos muchachos de colegio pasaron en ese momento y rieron frente a sus declaraciones. Ella se puso totalmente roja y entró al primer local que encontró.

"Café Nya" leyó en un menú ya adentro. Sakura se fijó en qué lugar había caído y se emocionó. Perfecto, amaba encontrarse en esos sitios de "sub-culturas", era un ambiente donde todos personificaban y pretendían. Lo mejor, es que era casi que obligatorio y todos amaban esa interacción social. Un mundo de fantasía, de estética, de hedonismo, de arte…

Con un aire más renovado se sentó en una mesita que daba al parque. La brisa de repente la sintió más fresca y la vida menos cruel. Ella era toda una reina del drama. Pero claro, no se podía ser un buen artista plástico sin esa cualidad.

Una hermosa mesera, de seguro menor que ella, llegó para atenderla. Muy diligente paso el menú y se disculpó con una reverencia para que Sakura decidiera que pedir en completa tranquilidad. Sin perder el tiempo sacó su cuadernillo de notas varias e hizo un bosquejo rápido de la muchacha. Iba con su delantal de mesera, una cofia blanca de encajes, un par de orejas de gata que iban con el color de su cabello marrón y esa falda de vuelos negra tan característica. Era sensualmente joven y eso lo encontraba perturbador. Lindo pero perturbador.

La chica gato volvió y tomó su pedido. Solo un café negro. Nada de leche ni crema. Odiaba eso. A pesar del calor necesitaba "algo fuerte" para tranquilizarse. Eso era lo más pesado que ella introduciría en su sistema. Sakura jamás tomó pues nunca le causó interés el alcohol. Solo se había emborrachado una vez, lo suficiente para jamás volver a intentar; recordarlo le producía nauseas.

La mesa la sacó de su tren de pensamientos cuando colocó frente a ella una taza de porcelana blanca con decoración de lilas en el borde, de un estilo victoriano que le fascinó.

−¿Necesita algo más?

−Así estoy bien. Muchas gracias.

−"Nya" −contestó con gesto gatuno y se fue.

Sakura soltó una carcajada que le ayudó con su mal humor. Llevó la humeante taza y bebió poco. Delicioso. Tomó su bolso tejido y comenzó a ahondar en él para dar con el bendito aparatito para unir a la gente y acortar distancia. "¡El teléfono se usa para acortar distancia no para alargarlas!" le gritaba su madre cuando la rosa pasaba más de la hora hablando con su mejor amiga. Cosa que iba a hacer en ese instante.

−¡INO! −fue lo primero que gritó cuando sintió que contestaban al otro lado de la línea.

−¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

−NO

−Oh Dios mío! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué pasó?

−¡Ese imbécil me engaño!

−… ¿Qué?

−Pues eso, que hoy fui a darle la sorpresa y lo encontré con otra.

−Mira Sakura, no vayas a tomar a mal lo que te voy a decir pero… ¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA! PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍA PASADO ALGÚN ACCIDENTE.

La rosa retiró el teléfono móvil de su oreja para ponerlo enfrente. Incluso desde esa distancia podía escuchar la chirriante voz de su amiga.-Lo siento… ya cálmate. Chillas como un cerdo.

La escuchó resoplar tratando de llamar la compostura de nuevo-Entonces ¿con quién estaba?

−¿Él? Con una mujer…

−Ah pues eso lo sé, menos mal fue sincero con lo de la causa hetersoxual −dijo con sarcasmo. −Me refiero a ¿quién era la mujer?

−Serás idiota, yo qué voy a saber.

−Ah pues no sé, tal vez pudo ser una vieja conocida.

−¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

−¿Doble traición? ¿Posible caso de mal gusto? Muchas cosas.

−Odio que no me escuches en estos momentos.

−Te escuchó y lo lamento. Pero es que nunca me cayó bien.

−Ya sé.

−Yo te lo dije.

−Ya sé.

−¿Ves lo que paso?

−¡Ya se! No sé para qué te llamo.

−Porque al contrario de tus prospectos a novios yo si te soy fiel. Te acepto en la salud, en la pobreza y en la "feura".

−Esa palabra no existe.

−La acabo de acuñar. Es la mejor manera de expresar mis sentimientos.

De repente Sakura sintió como alguien se sentaba tras de ella, vio de reojo y vio una cresta rubia que la ondeaba el viento. Brillante y de un olor muy masculino. Cerró los ojos y sonrió sin querer.

−Es un maldito desgraciado. Degenerado. Con mi boca lo bese y ese besando a quién sabe qué personas. Tal vez agarre un herpes.

−Deja de ser tan exagerada y sí es así te compro el antibiótico. Hay que ver lo bueno. ¿Besaba rico?

Ella se quedó pensando y la verdad era que no. Movía mucho la boca y tenía una manía nada excitante a morderle el labio de abajo. Se la devoraba sin tacto y ella fruncía la boca en gesto de "supervivencia pasional".-Mmmm… pues… si, algo.

−¡Que rico!—contestó Ino con sarcasmo−.La escuchó hacer una pausa para seguir. –Recuerdo que cuando intentó salir contigo dijo, y cito textualmente, "ella ha estado pendiente de mí en todo momento, atenta de mi situación; siento una clase de deber con Sakura".

−No, eso que dijo él no es cierto. Es un grosero idiota. ¿Qué más se podría esperar de un hombre? ¡Ha! −dijo ella por su teléfono celular.

−Vuélvete lesbiana−dijo su amiga con mucho desinterés.

−Si no puedo con un hombre, no me imagino aguantarme a una como yo.

−Ahora ya sabes cómo me toca de difícil.

Sakura frunció el cejo molesta. ¿Para qué servía su mejor amiga? Pues para recriminarle y amargarle más la vida. ¡Ah! Que bella amistad.

−El punto es ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a hablar con él?

−El maldito no merece ni que rompa la relación por un mensaje de texto.

Fue cuando sintió como el hombre de atrás comenzaba a reír de una manera desaforada y después el ahogo. Tocia demasiado hipando por aire. Sakura se levantó rápidamente.

−Te llamo después −dijo ella colgando a su amiga Ino para ir a socorrer al extraño "hombre-punk". El hombre dio dos palmadas a su pecho con el puño de su mano y le miró tranquilizándola.

−Ya estoy bien, gracias −le dijo carraspeando con la garganta.

−¿Seguro? −le preguntó sobándole la espalda. Quería tranquilizarlo de alguna manera y no se le ocurrió mejor que hacerlo de esa manera.

Entonces él se irguió y la volteó a ver. Sakura respiró profundamente y sintió esa loción tan deliciosa. Provenía de él, era cautivante. Le hipnotizaba el sentido del olfato, porque el de la vista estaba siendo seriamente atacado. Era un hombre guapo. Pero su apariencia tan "escandalosa" era como una vorágine de estilos para decir mucho sobre él y al mismo tiempo esconderlo todo. Sus ojos azules… que ojos tan endemoniadamente bonitos.

−Seguro. Pero ¿sabe? Ha sido toda su culpa−le respondió el hombre viéndola por encima de sus anteojos con una sonrisa burlona. El muy idiota se creería muy sensual y lo peor de todo, era que sí lo era.

−¿Disculpe? −preguntó ella con actitud seca y deje de mal humor. Sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían y ahí estaba ella de nuevo… interesándose en puros sapos. No había terminado de romper con su novio cuando ya el corazoncito le hacía "pum pum pum" de manera intensa. Llevó sus manos a las caderas para que su cuerpo le diese un aire aún más ofendido para después mandar su largo cabello para atrás.

−Usted habla de cosas muy divertidas.

−¿Me está acosando y tras del hecho le salgo a deber? −preguntó indignada tratando de volcar todas las sensaciones intensas de culpabilidad a él.

Sakura respiró fuertemente y con ello el aroma de él y se giró tomando su teléfono móvil y bolso para irse del café dejando dinero para pagar en la mesa.

−Oiga espere, espere.

La estaba siguiendo. Oh Dios mío, en verdad la estaba siguiendo.

−¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere? −le preguntó furiosa volteándose a verlo mientras caminaba más rápido. Quería ue se alejara, si la seguía caería ante su aroma. No podía permitirse ser tan boba.

−Pero que fiera −comentó con risa burlándose de ella.

Sakura enrojeció y caminó más rápido provocando un movimiento de ola de sus largos cabellos rosados. ¿Por qué atraía a cada estúpido a su vida? De seguro era mujeriego que le encantaba andar de jueguitos con niñitas como ella. Horror.

−Usted es un atrevido y si no se larga voy a llamar a la policía.

Bueno, eso no era cierto pero no quería estar más cerca de él. Sus ojos cielo tras esos antejos le despertaban sus más oscuros fetiches.

−Era una broma. Una inocente y blanca bromita −dijo con chulería acercándose a ella con actitud relajada.

La mujer de largos cabellos rosas volvió a tomárselo para echarlo para atrás. Un gesto que realizaba con frecuencia cuando estaba de nervios. Y precisamente ese hombre no le ayudaba. Podía sentir el calor en su rostro y como se mordía el labio de abajo muy nerviosa.

−Mire en verdad lo lamento. En serio lo siento, pero es que escucharla hablar por teléfono me dio mucha risa. Los comentarios que hace en contra de mi género francamente son crueles −le dijo con una sonrisa grande

−No sé en dónde le encuentra lo gracioso.

−No todos son tan malos mujer. Algunos somos muy adorables.

Le estaba coqueteando. Ella no le iba a seguir el juego. No lo iba a hacer y punto final.

−Ay por favor −le dijo dando media vuelta para irse. "Aléjate de mí hombre delicioso" pensaba con pasos largos dispuesta a correr.

−Si nos diera la oportunidad nos encontraría irresistibles.

−Yo francamente lo encuentro exasperante −le dijo con una sonrisa fingida apresurando el paso.

−¿Exasperantemente irresistible?

−No, solo ridículamente exasperante.

−Usted en serio que es toda una fiera.

−¿Qué quiere?, de por Dios, ¿qué quiere? −le dijo ya cansada parándose frente a él. Estaba roja de la rabia. Ahí estaba él viéndole muy divertido. Su cabello era hermoso y el corte mohicano le sentaba a la perfección. Pudo distinguir la mitad de un tatuaje de un símbolo a manera de remolino debajo de las mangas recogidas de su camisa negra. En el otro brazo también distinguió lo que podía ser algo azul con blanco pero no alcanzó a verle forma.

−¿Usa lentes de contacto? −le preguntó sin más.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa por la pregunta. ¡Pues claro que eran de ella! Con orgullo podía decir que era de los pocos atractivos de ella digno de admirar. Se giró presa de una ira salida de ningún lado y comenzó a alejarse de nuevo.

− Déjeme tranquila.

−¿Entonces sí usa? −preguntó corriendo detrás de ella.

−¡Déjeme en paz! −gritó sofocada.

−¿Eso fue un sí? −le gritó con esperanza.

La rosa paro ya cansada por el calor. Nunca le había gustado correr y su resistencia física era muy precaria. El sol del verano le prendía fuego a su piel sintiendo un leve mareo que pasó en el minuto en que dejó de correr. −No, no son. Mis ojos son así de nacimiento.

−Pues déjeme decirle que son los ojos más bonitos que he visto.

Sakura respiró con normalidad viéndole con mucha sorpresa escudriñando sus ojos para ver algún atisbo de burla o mentira. No encontró nada. No se sonrojó pues, la verdad es que era la verdad. A ella también le gustaban muchos sus ojos.−Usted es muy raro señor.

−Ah sí, por cierto. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto −dijo extendiéndole la mano para saludarla.

−Soy Haruno, Sakura Haruno −respondió tomando la mano de él, delicada pero fuerte. Más grande que la suya. Un temblor la recorrió haciéndole sonreír en su interior. Pero en su rostro solo se reflejó una desconfianza muy merecida. No todos los días un perfecto extraño te persigue por la calle tratando de hablarte de cualquier cosa.

−No me mire así por favor, no soy ningún pervertido.

−Pensé que era un acosador, pero ahora pienso que es un pervertido.

¿Sería un pervertido? Sakura le miró de nuevo con actitud algo seria y decidió caminar a su destino. Esta vez con calma y tranquilidad. Él la acompañaba y con él su rico aroma.

−Por favor, permítame acompañarla mientras defiendo a mi género.

−Su género no tiene remedio −contestó orgullosa mientras se erguía recordando a su "ex –patán".

−Es que no ha tenido el placer de conocerme a mí.

La mujer no lo volteó a mirar para no caer en risillas innecesarias. Le diría "SI" a la vida y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Al menos sí el desastre venía de la mano de Naruto Uzumaki, sería un desastre que le gustaba. Porque era muy sexy todo él.

Él la siguió con tranquilidad echando miradas furtivas de soslayo para verla. Ella disimuladamente le veía para no atraer la atención. Era caballero y olía a madera y almizcle. Su cabello rubio parecía alcanzar el sol y su porte intelectual con lentes le provocaba sentimientos intensos.

Naruto Uzumaki el caballero mohicano.

**Continuará**

Sandeces random

*El Naruto y la Sakura de este fic están basados en el Naruto y la Sakura del final de mi otro fic La Virgen Jurada. Son muy lindos, me encantan. Así que tenía que explorarlos.

*Este es un One-Shot es de unos tres capítulos nada más.

*Dedicado a Agadea y a su bebita hermosa. Es un regalo para los dos.

Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

**Miyuki Uchiha**

Escuchando Smooth Criminal por 2CELLOS.


	2. Entre alumna y maestro

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho Kishimoto Masashi (si hubiera sido mío, todo habría acabado en NaruSaku). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Entre tatuajes y crestas, entre resentimiento y esperanza, dos mundos se juntan para descubrir lo mejor de cada uno.

**Rescatando al último mohicano**

**Capítulo 2**

**Entre alumna y maestro**

Los grandes árboles de follaje verde daban la bienvenida a los estudiantes de la Universidad de Tokio. Personas con todo tipo de estilos y trajes ingresaban para comenzar o continuar sus respectivas carreras. Habían amigos de años y novatos que veían con cierto temor su alrededor, queriendo pasar desapercibidos. Sakura Haruno era una de ellos. Sin embargo ella poco disimulaba y preguntaba a cada persona, indicaciones para llegar al edificio F salón 402.

Para fortuna de ella nadie a quién preguntó le jugó alguna broma y llegó a su destino sin percance alguno. Ya varios estudiantes estaban sentados en sus sitios sin que alguno cruzara palabra entre ellos. Se quedó viendo detenidamente y solo había espacio vacío que quedaba enfrente del aula, en la primera fila. Se sentó rápidamente para no seguir de pie siendo objeto de miradas.

Para su fortuna cada salón contaba con su propio sistema de aire acondicionado lo que proporcionaba una brisa veraniega muy deliciosa y agradable. Ésta vez iba con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta. Así que podía sentir el viento pasando por su nuca. Contrarrestaba muy bien con su sudor y la sensación de frio era espléndida.

Había logrado un sitio al lado de la ventana lo que le permitió divagar un rato largo pensando en su mejor amiga. Al contrario de ella, la rubia de nombre Ino Yamanaka, había aplicado a una universidad en Kyoto para poder estar cerca a sus parientes. Su padre, un comerciante de pescados, iba y venía por todo Japón. Su madre, algo ya cansada y con su segundo embarazo por terminar, decidió establecerse en la zona comercial donde su padre trabajaba la mayor parte del año.

La despedida había sido amarga, llena de lágrimas de ira y sonrisas de felicidad fingidas. Sin su paño de lágrimas y diario personal, Sakura se encontraba en un estado vulnerable de absorción "al 100%" de experiencias. Su mirada se fijó arriba del tablero donde había un reloj redondo con números romanos negros. Faltaba dos minutos para que dieran laso 8:00am. Su primera clase era Arte y Contexto I.

Cerró los ojos tratando de calmar su desbocado corazón tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido unos días atrás cuando conoció a Naruto Uzumaki. Después de que él la acompañase a la estación cada uno tomó rumbos diferentes. Intercambiaron correos electrónicos pero nunca números telefónicos. Al parecer los dos, a pesar de querer tener una aproximación al otro muy curiosa, decidieron sin decirlo el uno al otro, llevar su muy nueva relación, fuese lo que fuese, a pasos de bebé. Sakura se sentía mucho más segura así y realmente manejarse por letras era algo que le gustaba.

Ella era de letras y no de frases orales. Siempre se supo desempeñar mejor escribiendo que hablando. Así que si algo debía pasar, ella quedaría como una intelectual de largos cabellos. El concepto en sí le fascinaba.

Sacó su móvil para ver rápidamente el último correo que le había enviado. Algo que le causaba un placer muy extraño y le sacaba sonrisitas bobas.

"_M.R:_

_Dentro de dos días vuelvo a mi rutina de siempre. No me desagrada volver a estar entre mentes ávidas; aunque siempre me pone de malas que algunas de esas mentes se crean más que el resto. _

_Hoy fui con mi mejor amigo a lo que yo le llamo: Nutrición para el cerebro. Fuimos a una librería en el distrito de Kanda Jimbocho. Seguro has ido muchas veces. Somos clientes asiduos de un pequeño lugar que recoge literatura clásica que se llama "Akatsuki no Machi". El dueño es un hombre de mi edad llamado Deidara. Tiene el cabello del mismo color que el mío pero con el corte feo. Parece David Lee Roth en la época "avant-garde" de Van Helen. Acá todos sabemos que los ochentas no fueron los mejores años para los peinados._

_Conseguí un pequeño libro titulado "Diccionario de autores, obras y personajes de la literatura griega". Siempre he sido un ferviente creyente que al abrir por primera vez un libro en una página totalmente al azar, es un mensaje divino para tu vida presente. La frase que leí fue la siguiente:_

"_Muerte es todo lo que vemos cuando estamos despiertos; sueño, todo lo que vemos cuando dormimos". Heráclito de Éfeso._

_Tal vez tú seas un sueño._

_C.M"_

Sakura suspiró para sus adentros riendo dentro de sí. Por los correos que se habían mandado podía imaginar que Naruto estaba involucrado en la rama de las Humanidades. Cosa que le agradó bastante, pues los temas entre ellos jamás terminaban y tenían discusiones muy interesantes sobre perspectiva artística. Solo él le había aguantado su monólogo sempiterno de cómo la Escuela Florentina había sido la más representativa del periodo renacentista y que, a pesar de lo que opinaba la mayor parte de la gente, la obra culmine de Miguel Ángel no había sido El David sino la Piedad del Vaticano.

La rosa apagó su móvil para no ser interrumpida a mitad de clase y su mirada, como el del resto del salón, se fijó en la puerta.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo fijando la vista en el hombre que entraba con una "Mac book" en una mano y en la otra, una taza de lo que parecía ser café hirviendo. Entonces fue cuando el individuo, que aún no la había mirado, dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio destinado al maestro encargado y saludó.

−Buenos días a todos. Bienvenidos a Arte y Contexto I, soy Uzumaki Naruto y seré su profesor para esta materia por el resto del semestre.

El rubio dio una rápida mirada a sus pupilos y divisó un machón rosa en la ventana justo frente a su escritorio. Carraspeó un poco bebiendo un buen trago de café negro para pasar la sorpresa. Nadie notó nada.

−Por favor rompamos este ambiente de auditorio a la expectativa y hagamos una mesa redonda. Rápido.

Los alumnos muy diligentes fueron apartando las mesas para colocarlas en la forma solicitada viendo de vez en cuando al profesor. Con su aspecto, más que excéntrico, ponía en duda que fuese la autoridad académica. Una vez organizados esperaron a que el rubio de cabello estrafalario conectara su computador con el proyector que colgaba del techo.

−Bienvenidos todos. Sino estoy mal está es su primera clase de las muchas que verán en sus cinco años de estudio universitario. Para mi fortuna completa, la primera impresión es la que cuenta y de mí nadie se olvida−dijo recostándose en su escritorio aun de pie y con la taza de café en sus manos.

Sakura volteó a mirar a su derecha y vio como dos niñas se reían un poco arrobadas por su profesor. La rosa frunció el entrecejo y volteó a verlo con cuaderno abierto, atenta a cualquier anotación. Estaba furiosa y no sabía por qué. Ellos no eran nada y sus galanteos no pasaban de ser expresiones para enaltecerla. Siempre era caballeramente coqueto, nunca le insinuó nada y sus ternezas siempre eran con referencias a musas de pinturas y literatura.

Era precisamente eso, lo que a Sakura le gustaba de él, su educada manera de referirse a ella, sus frases llenas de inteligencia y como la mimaba con expresiones sacadas del S. XVIII. Atento, considerado e hidalgo. Él era su secreto más emocionante y verlo como su tutor había cambiado la forma de verlo. De repente se sintió inferior y no le gustó el sentimiento de envidia.

No habían hablado mucho sobre sus vidas "profesionales", ese aspecto también le encantaba, que todo parecía de mentira y en una nube distante a la realidad. Al parecer eso no iba a pasar más.

−Soy Artista Plástico, especializado en Metodología para la Educación Artística y mi color favorito es el negro. ¿Alguien sabe de lo que dije es mentira?

Un alumno con lentes redondos y cabello negro largo levanto la mano y respondió −Si, que el negro no es un color. Es la ausencia del mismo.

−Muy bien. Señorita de cabello rosa, ¿podría apagar las luces por favor?

Todos voltearon a ver a Sakura quién se levantó rápidamente −Si Uzumaki-sensei. Y mi nombre es Haruno Sakura… −dijo avanzando a la pared para apagar las luces y con un tono algo altanero que fue percibido por todos creando un silencio incómodo en el aula.

−Gracias Haruno-san− fue lo único que respondió Naruto viendo la pantalla de su MacBook tras sus lentes.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−¿Qué?− preguntó Sasuke tecleando rápidamente en su monitor sin ni siquiera prestar atención al hombre que se había sentado en un sofá que había al lado de su escritorio.

−Este día comenzó y no comenzó de la mejor manera.

Su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, de cabellos brunos como la brea, nunca sonreía. Las pocas veces que lo intentaba era para su mamá y hermano mayor. De actitud muy huraña era conocido como Sasuke "La cuchilla" Uchiha. De 35 estudiantes solo pasaban 5. Su clase era temida y los que la tomaban, siempre se distinguían entre el resto de la población estudiantil por tener ojeras y desarrollar un leve tic en el rostro.

Su reputación era bien conocida y su porte se distinguía a lo lejos. Era alto, mucho más que Naruto, de piel blanca y mandíbula cuadrada. Ojos serios y negros, siempre iba de traje a la universidad, corbata incluida. Los zapatos siempre los llevaba lustrados y los días de frio, usaba una gabardina larga de tonos oscuros. Todo un misterio lingüístico.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja sin verlo. Naruto supo interpretar eso en el lenguaje de su amigo como: "Tienes mi atención, continúa".

−Hoy me encontré en mi salón de clase con una persona que no me esperaba encontrar.

−Y ¿De quién se trata?

−"M.S"−susurró.

−¿La famosa Musa Rosada?

−La misma.

−¿Estudia acá? ¿Y de primer semestre? Resultó ser una niña. Eres un degenerado.

El rubio de cresta y tatuajes se sentó cerca del filo del sofá con actitud ofendida.

−Oye oye oye, no digas cosas así en voz alta que alguien podía escuchar y creerlo.

−Es la verdad.

−Padmé Amidala era mayor que Anakin− comentó apoyando su rostro en las manos para ver la reacción de su amigo que aún le daba la espalda.

−Star Wars no cuenta. Ni personajes ficticios y ella le llevaba como cuatro años, no diez− respondió volteándose para verlo mientras tomaba agua fría de un vaso que sudaba por la condensación.

−Son referentes y por eso cuentan.

−Veamos. Averigüemos sobre tu pequeña doncella rosada.

Sin más dedicó su atención a una base de datos en línea generada y mostrada por el monitor de la pantalla. Tecleó su contraseña y selecciono el grupo a mirar. −Acá esta, código 403453, Facultad de Humanidades y Letras. Haruno Sakura, egresada de la Academia Fujin, carrera en Artes Plásticas…mira 17 años. Eres un pervertido.

−Yo jamás he hecho algo indebido con ella. No he tocado uno de sus cabellos. Ella es una musa, jamás podría irrespetarla de esa manera tan vulgar.

−Claro, ahí están pintados los artistas… excusas por el arte para hacer quién sabe qué tipo de cosas.

−Nunca le haría algo sucio− respondió viéndole de mala manera rayando en la ira.

−Pero le harías algo.

−¡NO! Deja de decir cosas que jamás he dicho.

−Entonces ¿de qué te angustias? Sí no harías nada, pues sigue normal.

−Dentro de la palabra "normal", ¿se puede considerar usar su imagen como inspiración para, no sé… pongamos el ejemplo loco, la nueva serie de retratos que voy a exhibir para el concurso del Museo de Arte Moderno?

Sasuke le miró con sus ojos, de aparente insensibilidad, exhalando cansado por la actitud terca de su mejor amigo.

−No entiendo. ¿Qué no estás saliendo con Amano?

−Lo que tengo con Mina no es "salir"… es… dejarme usar como un juguete de segunda mano.

−Linda imagen.

−Hablando de la "reina de Roma".-musitó Naruto viendo al final del pasillo.

Una hermosa mujer con portafolio en mano, iba contoneando su cadera forrada con una falda ceñida de paño que le llegaba a las rodillas. Iba con tacones negros y altos, medias veladas color piel, camisa de botones blanca y una corbata negra.

−¿Qué está haciendo acá?

−Te aseguro que de edificio no se equivocó. Que te diviertas− fue lo último que dijo Sasuke antes de levantarse con su vaso de agua e irse de la pequeña oficina otorgándole así, la privacidad que seguramente necesitaría su amigo con su ¿amiga?

Naruto se paró rápidamente para huir pero ella le atajó. Era muy débil de mente con Minako Amano y se veía tan bien… sino se largaba la seguiría, lo haría.

−Hoy en mi casa a las 7− fue lo que le dijo viéndole tras sus lentes. Sus ojos gatunos y rostro delicado estaban frente a él.

−Mina, mira… sinceramente.

−No tienes nada que hacer y yo tampoco.

−Es que…

−Te espero− sin más se giró y tan rápido como llegó, salió de la oficina.

Naruto se pasó una mano por toda la cresta de su cabello que se despeinó instantáneamente. Entre Sakura y Mina, su vida se había complicado innecesariamente en el lapso de pocos días. Su bolsillo vibró sacándolo de sus tribulaciones.

"_C.M_

_Se le solicita urgentemente en La Mesa Redonda. Lugar donde los caballeros resuelven y discuten los problemas. _

_M.R"_

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Para no conocer el campus universitario sabes muy bien donde quedan las cosas.

Sakura yacía sentada en una mesa totalmente redonda hecha en piedra a mitad de una plazoleta donde varias personas realizaban varias actividades. Nadie se fijaba particularmente en alguien, cada uno en concentrado en sus quehaceres.

−Tuvimos una semana de inducción. Nos mostraron las instalaciones generales… y la verdad es que la encontré de ida al baño− confesó un poco avergonzada.

Naruto se sentó frente a ella con una distancia prudencial. Sakura supo por qué venía el gesto pero no lo apreció.

−Estuvo muy interesante su clase Uzumaki-sensei.

−Se pondrá más interesante cuando lleguemos al arte contemporáneo.

−¿La búsqueda de lo abstracto? Lo siento pero yo me quedo con…

−El arte renacentista. Ya lo sé− respondió otorgándole una sonrisa paternal. Sakura frunció el ceño queriéndole demandar explicaciones aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo. Sin embargo ahí estaba el sentimiento.- Fue una sorpresa verte hoy en clase.

−Y fue una sorpresa ver que eres profesor. Debo decir que pensaba eras más joven.

−Oh, pero yo soy joven− respondió sonriéndole abiertamente mostrándole sus dientes blancos.

Sakura se sonrojó inmediatamente y decidió mirar al cielo para concentrarse en sus palabras− Yo pensaba que más joven… joven como yo…

−Oh yo si fui joven como tú, hace ya varios años.

La rosa fijo su mirada en él viéndose reflejada en los lentes cuadrados del rubio. Llevaba una camisa de botones azul oscura y recogida en los codos. Pero esta vez llevaba un chaleco negro y un reloj de ferrocarril en uno de los bolsillos. La cadena colgaba e irradiaba los destellos del sol.

−Joven para mí− dijo al fin Sakura con mirada seria y algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Naruto le miró esta vez serio y se paró dispuesto a irse.

-Éxitos en tus clases. Nos vemos mañana.

Muy cortésmente se despidió yéndose de ese lugar. Sakura hipó de frustración queriéndole lanzar una piedra a la cabeza. Lo odiaba porque no padecía lo que ella parecía padecer y solo ella parecía estar haciendo algún tipo de espectáculo… cosa que había comenzado al revés y eso también le gustaba. Él había iniciado la persecución entre ambos y ahora, que ella le conocía más, era la que perseguía.

Muy diferente a los chicos de su edad, se notaba que él ya pasaba de sentimentalismos pueriles. Sakura pegó un grito pequeño causando que varias personas la miraran intrigadas. Tomó su bolso tejido y se dispuso a ir a su otra clase.

¡Horrible sujeto!

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Naruto se encontraba frente a su caballete echando uno que otro trazo a la hoja propalcote con un lápiz 4b.

El sonido de las cigarras se filtraba por la ventaba que mantenía abierta para que la brisa de la noche llenara el salón. La tarde caía para dar paso a la penumbra y pocos estudiantes quedaban en el campus. En uno de los talleres de arte, Naruto estimulaba su imaginación para hacer de ella algo tangible.

Su breve encuentro con Sakura lo había descolocado de una manera poco placentera, pues descubrió que con ella, él llevaba el control… cosa que jamás había pasado.

La controladora Mina, con su cabello recogido hasta tensar su piel, era una oda a la rigidez. Como él no era nada de eso, buscaba en ella una manera de expresar ese lado. Aunque nunca le terminó de gustar.

Con el dorso de su mano dispersó el trazo del lápiz sobre el papel y dar ilusión de nebulosa. Cerró los ojos y visualizó a Sakura sentada frente a él. La recordó con perfecto detalle. Comenzó a dibujarla. Primero un contorno ovalado para su rosto y después los ojos. Sus ojos verdes de pradera floreciendo. Verdes e intensos. Vivaces e inquietos.

−Esa se parece a mí.

Naruto dejó de dibujar para girarse sobre su asiento y ver a la puerta. En el marco estaba Sakura con un saco de lana delgado manga larga de color gris. Podía hacer calor pero entre el aire acondicionado del interior y el ambiente externo podía ganar un resfriado.

−Eso es porque eres tú− les respondió sincero. −¿Vas a pasar? No me gusta estar de gritos.

Sakura rio tímidamente y entro al taller sin cerrar la puerta tras de ella. Fue de a pasos pequeños hasta quedarse tras a él contemplando el bosquejo.

−Está bonito.

−Uhhh ¿bonito? Yo quiero algo más que ese adjetivo− Naruto tomó una toalla algo húmeda y se limpió las manos llenas de carbón.

−Es lógico, sin tu musa no lo vas a lograr. Déjame hacer mi trabajo. Déjame ayudarte.

El rubio se quedó de pie viéndole atentamente. Ella se despojó de su mochila y dejó su móvil en una mesa cercana en modo silencio. Luego se sentó viéndole de frente. Con una sonrisa dulce y tranquila.

−Muchas gracias señorita− respondió Naruto sacando su teléfono del pantalón, colocarlo en silencio y ponerlo al lado del de Sakura.- Espero no aguardes alguna llamada. Concentración ante todo.

−No. Los hombres son lo peor así que jamás llaman a las damas.

−Auch Haruno-san, auch. Como se lo dije, algunos somos muy encantadores.

Naruto fue detrás del caballete, tomó un lienzo nuevo y comenzó a trazar. Lo sentía, esta vez crearía un mundo nuevo. Una puerta a su alma vista por el resto de la gente.

Mientras el lápiz trazaba líneas ovaladas y curvas el rubio más hondaba en los detalles físicos de la retratada. Ella le miraba fijamente y de vez en cuando sonreía tímidamente cuando las miradas se cruzaban entre sí.

Pudo notar que Sakura tenía pequeñas pecas en el puente de su nariz que se esparcían por las mejillas. Que tenía dos lunares muy atrayentes. Uno debajo del ojo izquierdo y uno arriba de los labios. Que tenía una cicatriz pequeña en la quijada y que dos mechones de su fleco se pegaban en una forma de "s" a los lados de su frente por el calor. También notó que en la naciente de su largo cabello, el tono rosa era más oscuro que en la puntas, que eran más bien claras. Notó también que cuando curvaba sus labios para sonreír, sus ribetes hacían una especia de puchero que marcaba más el labio de abajo que el de arriba. Y también notó que entre más la miraba, más hondo caía, y su alma parecía salir aún más al exterior. Y eso, le dio miedo.

−Yo cumplo 18 años el próximo año− dijo Sakura de repente apretando sus manos nerviosamente.

Naruto sonrió tranquilamente y siguió en lo suyo.−Eso está bien.

Era un mar de sensaciones que le sublevaban los sentidos. Era muy peligroso tenerle a ella como fuente de inspiración para su mayor pasión: el arte… y añorarla también de otra manera, de momento, indebida. Sí Sasuke oyera sus pensamientos sería una catástrofe.

−No soy una niña.

−No creo que lo seas.

−Y sin embargo me tratas con distancia.

−Bueno, mientras sigas siendo mi alumna, lo cual no creo que deje de ser… Haruno-san, esa será mi manera de tratarla. El respeto no demerita sentimientos… así sean encontrados como los míos.

El corazón de Sakura brincó como loco y pudo ver el movimiento tras su suéter. Trató de contener la respiración para calmarse. El estómago se le desbocaba y la imagen sosa de su ex novio le cruzó la mente. Nada parecido a lo que sentía ahora, le agradeció que le hubiese sido infiel.

−Júrame que retomaremos esta conversación en nueve meses.

−¿En marzo?− preguntó el rubio inquieto mirando un trazo que no había quedado del todo bien.

−Así es. En ese mes es mi cumpleaños.

Naruto dejo de dibujar en el acto y se irguió para mirarla con toda su atención. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a reír. Sin burla pero con mucha ternura. Sakura tomó ese gesto como afirmativo y no quiso ahondar más. Tragó saliva y se quedó muy quieta mirando al pintor realizar su trabajo.

Mientras el teléfono de Naruto en silencio alumbraba "Mina llamando, Mina llamando".

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−No tenías porqué acompañarme a la casa.

−Oh por favor, acá hay intereses de por medio. No sólo lo hago por amabilidad.

Alumna y profesor caminaban de manera amena por una calle alumbrada por postes de luz. El ambiente era cálido y algo pegajoso. Los dos comían helado frutal de agua para calmar la sed. Eran ya pasadas las diez de la noche cuando Naruto terminó el primer retrato, o al menos el boceto final.

Era el rostro de Sakura en un primer plano con una mirada profunda que veía directamente al observador. Ocupaba el cuarto de pliego con una sonrisa muy enigmática. Muy a lo "Mona Lisa". Muy satisfecho por el resultado, Naruto decidió acompañar a la rosa a su casa como una especie de favor. Por supuesto ella no se negó y contenta le siguió por el camino.

−¿De qué son tus tatuajes?− preguntó con demasiada confianza. Sakura miró para adelante golpeándose mentalmente. Definitivamente era más lista por medio escrito. Hablando se le escapaban comentarios imprudentes que la hacían ver poco interesante. −Lo siento pero me es imposible verte como mi profesor. No porque no respete tu experiencia y conocimiento, sino que vi una faceta tuya que me hace reír de ti.

La rosa se pateó mentalmente y su "yo interior" solo la azotaba con un látigo. Quería callarse pero parecía una tarea imposible.

−Con tratarnos con respeto me basta.

−Eso está bien, cuando tenga confianza te golpearé.

−Siempre se puede intentar.

Ambos rieron cómodamente frente a las ocurrencias y Naruto habló− En mi brazo izquierdo tengo La gran ola de Kanagawa.

−La obra de Hokusai.

−Así es. Y en el otro brazo tengo el símbolo de mi clan.

−Uhhh, Señor Interesante. ¿Tienes un clan?

−Realmente todos descendemos de uno. Solo es cuestión de buscar.

−Me ha causado curiosidad eso. Lo haré con mi apellido, tal vez encuentre que fui una súper ninja años atrás.

−¿Súper?

−Claro que Súper, con "S" mayúscula. Soy genial.

Naruto volvió a reír por las ocurrencias de la muchacha. En verdad decía cada cosa. Le encantaba esa mujer.

−¿Y esos son todos?

−¿Mis tatuajes? Claro que no. Los otros los dejamos a la imaginación.

−Ohh está bien, entonces hay un osito panda en el pecho.

−Tal vez si o tal vez no.

−Yo creo que sí. No eres tan rudo como aparentas.

−Oh bueno yo no quiero aparentar ser rudo, eso es algo que me nace. Soy genial.

Sakura esta vez rio, sin duda se burlaba de ella pero a modo cómplice y cada vez caía más encantada bajo su mirar azul.

Entre una deleitable charla y la noche veraniega, llegaron a las puertas de la familia Haruno. Una casita de dos pisos muy sobria y normal.

−Bueno acá es. Mi humilde hogar.

−Yo lo encuentro muy bonito.

−Bonitamente aburridor. Clase media, con mini patio atrás y todo.

Naruto hizo una reverencia cortés y se giró para irse. −Que tenga buenas noches Haruno-san.

−¿Solo buenas noches?− preguntó ella aun en la reja de la entrada de su casa.

−Y buenos días y buenas tardes y de nuevo buenas noches− le dijo a lo lejos.

−¿Sólo despedidas?

−No, son saludos.

−¿Nada más?

−Así es más interesante.

Sakura exhaló cansada y le sacó la lengua en una mueca de niña pequeña. Entró a su hogar donde una mujer rubia de mirada seria y poco agraciada le veía con brazos cruzados.

−¿Ahora te juntas con gamberros?

−Si mamá, me parecen de lo más interesantes.

Mebuki Haruno, madre de Sakura, era de armas tomar. Poco genio y mucha boca, había espiado a su hija tras una cortina mientras estuvo con el "punk" de chaleco negro y botas carmesí.

−¡Sakura!− llamó su atención con mirada preocupada.

−Cuándo te llamé ¿qué te dije?

−Estoy en la universidad, mi profesor me acompaña a la casa.

−¿Y qué pasó?

−¿ESE ES TU PROFESOR?

Sakura se deshizo de su bolso y del suéter, que colgó en un perchero a la entrada de su casa. Su padre, que andaba en ropa interior entró a la escena con un mini ventilador de mano echándose viento en el rostro. Su hija respiró cansada rodando los ojos. Su madre amaba que hiciera eso, le provocaba cogerla a cachetadas.

−Sí mamá, ese es mi profesor. Bien puedes ir mañana a la universidad a comprobarlo. Me agota decir mentiras, lo encuentro estúpido y francamente me da mucha pereza inventarlas.

−¡Kizashi!−pregonó Mebuki suplicando alianza de parte de su marido.

El señor Haruno, de porte más bien robusto, poseía una barriga redonda la cual había cultivado con mucho esmero a lo largo de los años. Nunca se afeitaba y el calor hacia que, paulatinamente, perdiera la vergüenza; y para Sakura, la falta de estética.

−No le veo nada de malo− respondió con ojos cerrados disfrutando de la brisa fabricada por su ventilador café.

Mebuki le abrió los ojos ofendida y comenzó a hacer gestos ridículos con los brazos, como los muñecos inflables de las ventas de autos− ¡Su pelo!

-¿Has visto el mío últimamente?− fue lo que dijo Kizashi yéndose por las escaletas a paso de panda. Lento, muy lento.

Sakura volvió a respirar profundamente para seguir a su padre en el trayecto a su propia habitación −Mamá, francamente juzgar por no entender es algo que solo hacen los ignorantes.

−No me busques− Mebuki le miró ceñuda y Sakura solo sacó su lengua a modo juguetón.

−Mamá, él es mi profesor. Es absolutamente brillante. No te miento− dijo en tono conciliador y con un bostezo de por medio. Se acercó a ella y le beso la frente. −Mamita linda, no te preocupes que me educaste muy bien. Confía en ti.

La señora Haruno exhaló profundamente y apagó las luces de la casa dejando la discusión por terminada.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

_Septiembre_

A dos meses de entrar a la Universidad, Sakura sabía todos los recovecos y tiendas de interés en el campus. Se desplazaba con seguridad y con audífonos en los oídos. El calor había comenzado a ceder para dar campo al frío característico del otoño. El follaje de los predios de la universidad se teñía de granate. De oros, cobres y marrones.

Las hojas débiles de los árboles comenzaban a caer y el piso parecía alfombrado. Iba ataviada con bufanda blanca, abrigo grueso largo de color rojo, jeans negros y unas botas de tacón bajo de cuero, que la cubría casi a las rodillas.

Su clásica mochila tejida se bamboneaba al ritmo de sus pasos apresurados que la llevaban a la famosa aula de arte, donde los últimos meses, había sido el recinto de la creación de la nueva propuesta de Naruto Uzumaki para el concurso que promocionaba el Museo de Arte Moderno. Los mejores cinco artistas, tendrían un espacio de exposición en la sala del primer piso. La temática de ese año era: El rostro.

Tuvieron que pasar muchos meses para que el artista rubio diese con la inspiración suficiente para generar una temática coherente, que no sólo respondiera al tema, sino que contase una historia, su historia. Era una serie de cuadros a lápiz y sombras donde solo una parte de la anatomía de Sakura iba a color: sus ojos.

No cómo puertas del alma, sino como puertas que mostraban el alma de Naruto. Su forma de verla a ella y cómo ella a su vez, lo veía a él. En realidad, ese trabajo no eran retratos de Sakura, eran retratos de Naruto.

Al llegar al salón, el rubio iba con una franela blanca usada y desjetada con varias machas de pintura, le llegaba hasta los muslos. Era su ropa de trabajo. Afilaba lápices de diferente calibre que colocaba en orden meticuloso a un lado del caballete, de mayor a menor gramaje. Al lado de arriba, bajo una tela blanca limpia, habían difuminos de todos los tamaños, junto a un rollo de papel de baño, un cortador, una pasta "limpiatipos" y borrador de miga de pan. A su lado izquierdo tenía una toalla húmeda junto a un termo que contenía café negro con mucha azúcar.

−Cada vez hace más frío.

−Tú y esa horrible maña de no ponerte guantes.

Sakura le sacó la lengua a manera de respuesta mientras se frotaba las manos y descargaba su bolso para sentarse en el mismo banco de siempre.

−Hazme un favor, ¿podrías esta vez colocarte al lado de la ventana mirando afuera?

−Por supuesto.

Sin más Sakura se sentó quedando de perfil viendo al exterior. Llevaba el cabello suelto. Las puntas de éste tendían a ondularse en las puntas, otorgándole un aire muy exótico. Al mirar, Sakura pudo ver a una mujer que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Era Amano-sensei, que llevaba un abrigo de capota café con unos pantalones ajustados y tacones. La divisó con un caminar inquieto y mirada fastidiosa.

Entonces Minako miró arriba y las miradas se cruzaron. La vio detenerse por un momento y luego caminar aún más rápido al edificio donde ellos estaban. La rosa sabía a dónde iba.

_El episodio había pasado en una noche en la cual, como se había vuelto costumbre, Naruto la dibujaba. Sakura se encontraba sentada en el piso con las piernas en forma mariposa mientras leía un libro tirado frente a ella. Tenía una cara de cansancio y concentración mezclados. Tal como lo haría en su vida cotidiana. _

_Leía "Flores en el ático" de V.C Andrews. El amor prohibido entre Christopher y su hermana Catherine. Encerrados en la poderosa mansión Foxworth, sin nada más que hacer que conocerse entre ellos. De pronto Sakura se encontró divagando e imaginando que ella y Uzumaki-sensei se quedaban encerrados en ese taller. Por algún fenómeno de la naturaleza quedaban atrapados por tres años solos. Justo como en el libro. Tal vez él le diría que la veía como una mujer de un tiempo para acá, así como Chris le decía a Cathy, que sólo ella era el gran amor de su vida y vencerían los obstáculos y el mal del mundo. _

_La rosa dejó de leer y trato de ver a Naruto debajo de fleco, ahí estaba él, totalmente concentrado. Entonces notó que ella le miraba muy ruborizada y con cierta vergüenza, él le sonrió de manera muy masculina y apacible. El corazón de Sakura batió sus alas a miles de revoluciones por segundo. El silencio comenzó a ser muy apropiado y el ambiente fue, casi que, fantasioso. Entonces alguien llegó al salón._

−_Mina− susurró Naruto dejando el lápiz a un lado. _

_Sakura no la conocía, pero era muy sensual. No era hermosa, era erótica. Toda ella era insinuadora y sugerente. Iba con un vestido de tul negro con encajes al final de la falda. La transparencia de la prenda en la parte superior permitía ver un corsé negro ajustado que le levantaba el busto haciéndolo ver voluminoso y perfecto. _

−_¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?_

−_Seguro._

_Y salieron del salón. Sakura se estiraba desde su posición para poder ver algo o escuchar. Pasaron diez minutos y Naruto entró de mal humor._

−_¿Sensei?_

−_Terminamos por hoy._

−_Vale…_

_Sakura no quiso preguntar más de la cuenta. La confianza no daba para tanto. Ese día él no la acompañó hasta su casa como siempre y tampoco mandó correos. Volvieron a verse hasta una semana después en la clase de Arte y Contexto._

Naruto respiró profundamente para hacer el primer trazo cuando el taconeo característico de Amano Minako llegó. Sakura se giró para ver a la puerta y encontrar a la mujer que había visto hacía unos segundos entrando al edificio.

−¿Podrías hablar contigo un momento?

Sakura se irguió para ver la reacción de su profesor.

−Tal vez en otra ocasión Amano-san− dijo haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza. Sin más que decir se volteó para seguir con su labor.

La hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros giró su vista donde Sakura quién la miró a la expectativa sin parpadear, para girar la. En verdad que no le interesaba entrar en una aparente discusión.

−Bien.

Y se fue sin decir otra palabra o hacer un gesto de disgusto. Sakura volteó a ver de nuevo a su profesor para ver qué reacción tenía.

−Sigamos− sonrió de manera autentica y la rosa volvió a dirigir su mirada a los árboles cafés de afuera.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

El sake caliente siempre había sido una actividad entre Sasuke y Naruto desde hacía ya muchos años. La abuela de Naruto, Tsunade, les había inculcado el hábito apenas ellos cumplieron los 18. La mujer de grandes proporciones y de antiguo cabello rubio, los había llevado a un bar donde les enseñó a beber. Naruto al otro día vomitó hasta las lágrimas y juró nunca más tomar alcohol…. Al menos no en esos excesos.

Cada quince días o cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, los mejores amigos se iban al mismo bar, a la misma mesa y consumir la misma marca de sake de siempre. Los dos estaban sentados frente al otro con una mesita pequeña de por medio.

−¿Volvió a buscarte en el taller?

Sasuke bebió un sorbo y le vio tras sus cabellos. La inexistente vida amorosa de su mejor amigo había cambiado a "telenovelesca" y se le hacía absolutamente interesante. Lo encontraba como un caso de estudio lingüístico para sus clases.

−Así es y preguntándome lo mismo de la vez pasada. Pero esta vez le dije que no desde el comienzo. En la anterior ocasión me tomó por sorpresa y solo me gané un disgusto por esa manía que tiene de controlarme.

−Ohh, nos estamos independizando, eso está muy bien. Por fin.

−Me irrita más que nada que escoja el taller para venirme con reclamos.

−Lo hace a propósito.

−No te entiendo.

Sasuke bebió de su copa con esa elegancia de pantera que parecía tener. −La conversación es un acto ritual de intercambio verbal típico de la sociedad, en este caso, tenerla en el taller, escenifica, en términos de Malinowski, un "acto verbal de corte fálico".

−Eso suena muy sexual.

−Y en mucha medida es eso. Malinowski afirma que se tiende a privilegiar el contacto entre los participantes, tú y ella, y no lo información, en este caso, lo que ella quiere de ti. El que Amano te aborde en el único lugar donde experimentas sublevaciones emocionales de toda índole, le ayuda a ella a vincularse contigo… bueno, y que sí tomamos en cuenta que ahora es la segunda vez que lo hace, me atrevería a apostar que tu Musa Rosada tiene que ver.

−Si pude notar cuando le miraba. Pobre Sakura-chan, parecía un conejo frente a una víbora gigante.

−¿Sakura-chan?

−Haruno-san− dijo rápidamente con un sonrojo para mirar al otro lado.

−¿Sinceramente qué es lo que te pasa con ella? ¿Me debo preocupar?

−No, no te debes preocupar− le dijo mientras le servía otra copa de sake tibio.−Mi respeto por ella es igual al cariño que le tengo. Si tiempo hay que dar, tiempo se dará… claro, en caso que suceda algo.

−¿Y tú quieres que suceda algo?

−Por supuesto que sí. Yo la conozco de mis vidas pasadas. Así te burles. Hay algo en mí que me despierta los mejores sentimientos cuando estoy con ella. Es encantador también, pues es una relación de aprendizaje constante. De frescura a la vez. De chistes sin sentido y alegrías, muy acorde con su edad, pero de reflexión y tranquilidad por mi parte.

−¿Tu? ¿Tranquilidad? ¡Ha! Si mal no recuerdo, ahí en ese mismo escenario, el año pasado, decidiste hacer un cover de los Ramones y casi desbaratas mi guitarra. MI GUITARRA.

−Hey ho, let's go! Hey ho, let's go!-gritó Naruto en la cara a Sasuke. Éste último sólo rodó los ojos.

−Al final ¿Cómo quedaron las cosas con Amano?

−Igual y no igual que siempre. Igual porque jamás tuvimos nada y no igual que siempre porque ya no quedo con ella para nada.

−Eso es muy interesante. ¿Qué dijo ella?

−Ella no habla mucho, solo dijo: "no sabía que gustaras de cambiar pañales y preparar biberones".

Sasuke levantó la mano para atraer la atención de una mesera de mediana edad que siempre solía atenderles.-Bastante insolente la mujer.

−La abofeteé mentalmente más de una vez… pero sólo le dije adiós.

El de cabellos negros recibió la segunda botella de sake y entregó el dinero de una vez.

−Debo decir que quedo más tranquilo con la situación en general y que no me preocupo. El que nada debe nada teme.

−Me encanta que me tengas en tan alta estima− dijo abrazándole con tanta fuerza que derramó el licor sobre la mesa.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Que hermoso…

Naruto sonrió satisfecho limpiándose el dorso de la mano derecha con la toalla húmeda. Su Musa Rosada veía uno de los retratos terminados a totalidad, disfrutando del contraste del color verde con sus matices grises. Era la luz entre la oscuridad y de igual forma, hermosamente inspirador.

Solo estaba pintada la parte superior del rostro de Sakura, así que los ojos eran enormes. Totalmente gigantes y parecían brillar por algún efecto de una lámpara. Atrapaban y te dejaban pensar en otro mundo diferente. Esa era la esencia de ese cuadro. A través de los ojos ajenos, encontrar paraísos propios.

−Le felicito Caballero Mohicano. Lo felicito.

−Me falta solo hacer los acabados de tres y termino. Me da la sensación que ha sido un viaje muy largo… a veces demasiado largo para mi gusto.

Sakura le vio colocar las manos en su cintura en pose de héroe satisfecho. Y su mirada, oh su mirada. Su porte, su cabello, sus tatuajes, sus chalecos y su reloj de ferrocarril. Él solo era una imagen enloquecedora. Ella tenía un calendario en su casa donde marcaba con satisfacción cada día transcurrido en ese año. Odiaba que se acercase el final de la clase semestral con él, pero amaba la proximidad del invierno. Faltaba pocos meses para diciembre.

−¡Esto merece una celebración!-comentó entusiasmada.

−Aún me queda trabajo por hacer-respondió colocándose una chaqueta de cuero negra, con una bufanda de tono gris que metió dentro de ésta. Su alumna le paso los guantes negros y él le agradeció el gesto con un guiño de ojo juguetón que a ella le arrobó la imaginación.

−Entonces que sea una celebración de aliciente para festejar el futuro.

Naruto alzó la ceja. −No es seguro que gané.

−Yo no me refiero a su futuro, sino al mío para el próximo año.

Naruto se encontró de pronto muy expuesto y confuso respecto a su actuar. Al pasar de los meses, las experiencias vividas entre ellos, entre las clases, los correos, las sugerencias, la inspiración, ser su fuente de imaginación, la mujer de sus retratos, su obligación de responsabilidad y respeto con ella, lo encontraba agotador. Sakura notó el dilema en el rostro de él.

−No tienes por qué hacer esa cara por Dios, no te estoy diciendo que mates a alguien. Eres tan dramático Uzumaki-sensei−. La rosa bufó burlándose de él colocándose sus propios guantes de color rosado.

−¿A celebrar entonces?

−Sí, nos esperan en mi casa.

Naruto Uzumaki abrió los ojos tan grandes cómo pudo musitando un leve− ¿Qué?

**Continuará**

Sandeces random

*Sí. Me apasionan las artes, tengo un énfasis en Artes Plásticas de hecho y toda mi vida las he tenido presentes. La clase de Arte y Contexto I existió en su momento, era una de mis clases… con un señor que siempre llegaba drogado a clase… en fin eso no nos atañe en estos momentos hahaha.

*El libro que mencionó Naruto existe. "Diccionario de autores, obres y personajes de la literatura Griega" Vicente López Soto. Editorial Juventud. Pag 247.

*Para los que no conozcan (sé que muchos son bien jóvenes en este foro) Van Halen es una banda de rock glam que tuvo su apogeo en los 80's. Por su parte los Ramones fueron una banda de rock punk que nació en los 70´s.

*El distrito de Kanda Jimbocho si existe. De hecho es muy conocida y es la capital del libro de Japón.

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando "No necesito promesas" –La visión de Escaflowne. Versión Jessica Toledo_


	3. Positivo

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho Kishimoto Masashi (si hubiera sido mío, todo habría acabado en NaruSaku). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Entre tatuajes y crestas, entre resentimiento y esperanza, dos mundos se juntan para descubrir lo mejor de cada uno.

**Rescatando al último mohicano**

**Capítulo 3**

**Positivo**

− ¡Yo siempre he querido ir ahí! Que coincidencia.

Sakura llevó la taza de té verde a su boca y sorbió pasito viendo de manera inquisidora a su madre enfrente de la mesa.

Cuando pensó llevar a cabo su, muy no tan elaborado, plan de llevar a su maestro a su casa, jamás había contemplado la idea que su madre le fuera a "encantar" Naruto, más que a ella. Mebuki no dejaba de servirle té y pasarle dango y dorayaki en cantidades nada saludables. Podía notar como el color verde comenzaba a inundar la cara del rubio con el pasar de los minutos.

Por otra parte, su padre iba ya en la segunda cerveza y se paraba de la pequeña salita para traerle una a Naruto, quién solo le dijo con cortesía "No, no se preocupe muchas gracias" y a toda respuesta, el corpulento hombre de cabellos morados opacos le dio un palmadon en la espalda que le sacó un pulmón afirmando un "no es molestia muchacho, como en tu casa".

Sakura vio el reloj de pulsera en su muñeca izquierda. Las "4:00pm" marcaban la hora y su imaginación comenzó a funcionar para inventarse algo pronto y sacar al rubio de tatuajes de su casa.

_Habían tenido un trayecto muy ameno hablando de todo y de nada, como siempre lo hacían de ida a la casa de Sakura. Naruto había decidido llevar un sombrero fedora que ocultaba su cresta rubia. Sin embargo uno que otro mechón se escabullía de él, brillando con los rayos del sol. _

_Sakura había estado planeando ese momento por varios días ya. Sus largas charlas de confianza con sus padres, le dieron la seguridad para sincerarse y pedirles un favor muy especial. Un almuerzo entre los cuatro. Su madre por supuesto gritó como sí la estuviera matando preguntándole qué sí estaba embarazada. Sakura de inmediato la mandó a callar diciéndole cosas como "¿Crees que soy una loca? ¿Tanta confianza me tienes?" entre otras varias. La rosa fue muy sincera acerca de sus sentimientos y que, para tener su apoyo, necesitaba que ellos vieran al receptor de tantas emociones que eran muy nuevas para ella. _

_Después de un largo mes de labor y casi súplicas intensas, Sakura logró su cometido escondiendo la razón del almuerzo a modo de una "pre-celebración" por la culminación de los retratos de Naruto. Mebuki, aún no muy convencida con todo el asunto, no quiso hablar más de la cuestión, pues sabía que sí abría la boca, terminaría peleando con su hija por puras ganas de hacer un show. Pues muy en el fondo, y en la intimidad de su alcoba con su rellenito marido, había confesado que agradecía a Dios por la sensatez y honestidad de su hija, pues se esmeraba en hacerlos parte de algo importante para ella._

_Ese día la familia Haruno había destinado toda la mañana a pulir uno que otro detalle para que no se viera el desorden en la casa y hasta habían echado otra capa de crema pulidora a la tableta del piso. Las ventanas habían sido abiertas para que el aire ventilara y no se anidaran malos olores. _

_En la mesa se dispuso __ichijū-sansai. Una sopa de sake y salmón se colocó en los cuatro lugares. Hervía y su aroma inundaba la estancia. En la mitad se encontraba una pequeña parrilla con anguila en salsa de soya que le faltaba poco para cocinarse, al lado derecho había croquetas acompañadas de salsa tonkatsu y trocitos de calabaza; y al otro lado de la mesa había tsukemono de daikon, lechuga china, pepinos, espinaca y nabos. Una gran olla de arroz finalizaba el banquete._

_Las sillas estaban limpias y los estantes sin una mota de polvo. Realmente parecía casa de muestrario para bienes raíces. _

_Una muy nerviosa Sakura buscó las llaves de su hogar en su bolso tejido. Casi no las encuentra por los nervios a lo cual Naruto solo pudo reír sacándole a ella una mirada de mal humor._

−_Que bien que no sea el único con nervios−le dijo esperando paciente a que ella diera con las mendigas llaves entre tanto mugre que cargaba._

−_No son nervios, es un sentimiento intenso de expectativa._

−_Adórnalo como quieras. Estás nerviosa._

−_Cállate− comentó abriendo ya la puerta._

_Apenas cerró y se giró para quitarse los zapatos vio a sus dos padres de frente. Ella muy descolocada por la actitud tan impropia hizo las presentaciones pertinentes._

−_Mamá, papá les presento a Uzumaki Naruto._

_El rubio se quitó el sombrero y realizó una reverencia muy respetuosa. El corazón le latía a mil por hora pero lo disimuló bastante bien. Se levantó mostrando una sonrisa calmada y temerosa en el fondo._

−_El gusto es de nosotros. Por favor pasen, pasen. Hace mucho frío._

_Los dos se descalzaron y con pantuflas abullonadas entraron a la casa Haruno. Mebuki pasó su brazo en gancho agarrando a Naruto._

−_Acompáñeme._

_Sakura iba a salir a su rescate cuando su padre puso su gruesa y pesada mano sobre el hombro menudo de ella y le sonrió con tranquilidad. De seguro él sabía que ocurría y que lo que estuviese sucediendo no era un problema. Ella tan solo afirmó con la cabeza y se quitó el grueso abrigo y bolso para dejarlos en una mesa que tenía un florero descolorido con unas ramas secas de bambú en su interior. _

_Mebuki siguió con Naruto al pequeño comedor sin dejar de sonreír y el rubio rezaba y se entregaba a todos los dioses en cada paso que daban._

−_Me cuenta Sakura que eres su profesor._

−_Uno de los tantos realmente. Pero si… si señora._

−_Aprendimos mucho contigo. Esta niña no dejaba de hablar de sus clases y de los retratos que están haciendo entre los dos._

−_Sólo él madre. Yo no me meto ahí._

_Naruto tragó saliva−La inspiración siempre ha sido una parte vital del proceso creativo. Eso siempre se me inculcó desde niño. Cuando estudiaba en Jindai, tenía un profesor que se llamaba…_

−_Kogoro-san−completó Mebuki por Naruto quién le vio con ojos abiertos. La madre de Sakura se acercó a él para recibirle el abrigo y el sombrero fedora con una mirada fascinada._

− _¿Usted estudio en Jindai?−preguntó Naruto con cautela._

− _¡Vamos leones!_

− _¡Por siempre leones!−respondió Naruto a una emocionada Mebuki que chocó sus puños con los de él._

_Sakura quedo pálida de la impresión y su padre comenzó a almorzar sin ellos. Tenía mucha hambre. Entre bocado soltaba una sonrisa cómplice. _

− _¿Quién es Kogoro−san?−preguntó Sakura a su padre sentándose en su sitio de siempre tomando el salero para sazonar un poco más la sopa._

−_El amor platónico de tu madre. Lo amaba con locura en el colegio. Impartía la clase de arte y ella le tenía una devoción muy demencial. _

−_¿No te daban celos?_

−_Ay no para nada, me daba era risa._

−_¡Papá! El amor es cosa seria._

−_Para ese tiempo éramos mejores amigos con tu madre y ella siempre trataba de peinarse de la mejor manera para él. El problema es que siempre fue un poco marimacha y terminaba haciendo un espectáculo de ella misma.−Kizashi se acercó a la anguila y la volteó para servírsela en el plato.−Recuerdo una vez en el Día de San Valentín que trató hacer chocolates caseros._

−_De seguro le quedaron muy bien. Mamá cocina delicioso−dijo ella estableciendo la obviedad viendo los deliciosos manjares en la mesa. _

−_Para nada. Mebuki cocinaba horrible. Tan mal lo hizo que al otro día supimos que Kogoro-san no atendió a clases porque había tenido una intoxicación por alimentos. Duró tres días en el hospital a punta de suero y dietas astringentes. Cuando volvió estaba más flaco que un espagueti. _

−_Pudo ser cualquier cosa._

−_Fue culpa de Mebuki. Pobre… lloró toda esa semana. Fue muy gracioso la verdad._

−_No te burles. Eso es cruel._

−_Es que le colocaba tanto empeño que daba ternura. Ella un día se le declaró._

−_¿Qué?_

−_¿Por qué crees que cuando supo lo tuyo con Uzumaki se opuso tanto?_

−_¿"Lo tuyo"? Yo no tengo nada._

_Kizashi se llevó un poco de arroz a la boca y le miró socarronamente sin creerle una palabra. Los dos iniciaron el almuerzo mientras una entusiasmada Mebuki traía su anuario estudiantil y comenzaba a relatar sus años mozos con un deslumbrado Naruto al hablar del famoso "Kogoro-san" y cómo había sido él el que había cambiado su visión de mundo._

_La rosa miró detenidamente a su madre y suspiró para sus adentros. Ahora tenía mucho sentido su actitud frente a su situación con Naruto. Ella había pasado por lo mismo y no con los mejore resultados. ¿Cómo habría sido esa declaración? ¿Qué le había dicho Kogoro-san? ¿Había sido triste la despedida entre los dos? De hecho ¿hubo alguna vez una despedida? Una faceta desconocida de su madre se mostraba ante ella y gracias a un extraño. _

_El resto del almuerzo fue bastantemente acaparado por el rubio y una madre frenéticamente aferrada a los recuerdos. Kizashi y Sakura poco hablaron, pero sí rieron bastante con las ocurrencias que contaban sobre el Instituto Jindai. Sakura le encantó y odió, a la vez, la relación de camaradería que Mebuki había establecido con Naruto. La verdad lo quería para ella ese día y pasó todo lo contrario. Pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Cosas que pasaban. _

−Sakura Mochi.

La rosa abrió los ojos volviendo a la realidad y observó a Naruto con sus mejillas sonrosadas no sabiendo muy bien como contestarle. El rubio luego miró el plato que yacía frente a ella y se sintió como una idiota. Evidentemente hablaba del postre… no de ella.

−Es mi favorito y el de mi papá.

−Lo encuentro un poco dulce, prefiero el mochi en la sopa Zoni.

−Tendrás que esperar Año Nueva para tenerla−comentó muy casual echándose un pedazo de mochi rosado a la boca.

−No falta mucho−musitó viendo a la ventana girando su cuerpo para que quedara en esa dirección. Podía ver el viento soplar meciendo unas ramas ya secas de un árbol que estaba al frente.

−Si quieres puedes venir a comerla en enero.

Naruto volteó sus ojos para verla sin cambiar su posición intrigado por la propuesta. Para ese momento ya no serían más alumna y maestro. Sólo musa y artista. Incluso tal vez, sólo Naruto y Sakura.

−Si quieres. No es obligatorio. Que seamos unos amigos a los cuales visitar como tradición.−dijo muy en sus asuntos sirviendo un poco más de té y pellizcando su mochi rosado con los palillos.

− ¿Cocinas tú?−fue lo que respondió risueño mostrando sus colmillos a modo de burla.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y volvió su vista a su comida−No, mi mamá. A mí poco se me da cocinar tan bien para esos momentos importantes.

−Ah pues que pena.

−Pero ayudo a hacer el mochi.−Sakura le vio con una risa de autosuficiencia y golpeó la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño de su derecha.

−Pobre arroz, no me imagino la manera de desquitarte con él.

−Puedo decir que golpearlo es mi terapia anual para liberar la mala suerte.

Naruto le miró y ella a él y rieron al mismo tiempo. Al poco rato los padres de Sakura volvieron y la charla volvió a tornarse relajada y empalagosa con tanto dulce que la señora Haruno servía.

Un éxito contundente.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−En verdad no tenías que acompañarme a la estación…

Naruto le miró con vergüenza y un poco de enojo caminando a su lado entrando a la estación del Shinkansen.

−No sé pero siento que debo ser el hombre de esta relación.−contestó ella muy normal.

−Me siento una chica muy afortunada−le contestó Naruto con un deje de cinismo. No cayó en cuenta en la parte de "relación".

−Te recomiendo que llegues a tomarte una sal de frutas para la indigestión.

−Eso será lo primero que haga.

Un silencio incómodamente raro se inició y fue Sakura la que lo rompió.

−Lamento sí mi mamá fue un poco intensa. No me lo esperaba.

−A mí me agradó bastante. Fue muy divertido de hecho.

−¿Te llevas así con tu mamá?

−Eso me hubiera gustado mucho. Pero ella murió cuando nací.

−Ya veo…

Sakura miró para el piso y se calló. Cosa que raramente pasaba. No sabía que decir… "¿Lo siento?" "¿Que terrible?" todo eso era obvio y estúpido.

−Mi mamá entró en labor un 10 de octubre. Iba en el coche con mi padre a la mitad de la noche de ida al hospital. Por cosas de la vida un conductor que se durmió frente al volante chocó de frente a nosotros. Yo logré sobrevivir, ellos no. No es una historia que particularmente deleite a la gente. Siempre se me quedan viendo como tú en este momento.

Sakura sacudió su rostro despabilándose y viéndole como si no pasara nada.−Seguro que desde el cielo tu mamá te debe gritar por tener ese estilo.

−Creo que mi mamá amaría mi estilo.−respondió muy orgulloso peinándose su cresta rubia.

− ¿Entonces siempre has estado solo?

− ¿Doy esa impresión?−le preguntó con una risa muy sincera.

−Un poco un poco. Pero solo de "pesar", no solo de estar "a la moda".

Naruto se quejó ante el comentario y Sakura solo negó con la mano derecha para que supiera que bromeaba. El ambiente volvió a ser el de antes.

−Me crie con mi padrino. Se llama Jiraiya.

−Pues debe ser una persona extraordinaria para hacerse cargo de un bebé que ni siquiera es suyo... lo digo de la mejor manera. −comentó callando rápidamente.

−Mi cara de sorpresa al comentario no es porque me duela sino porque él no es una persona para nada extraordinaria.

Sakura le miró curiosa expectante a una explicación.

−Es un viejito senil y pervertido. Se cree de 18 y tiene como 70 años. O más, no lo sé. Cada vez que le celebramos el cumpleaños le quita las velas al pastel y siempre esconde su documento de identidad. Incluso cuando tiene chequeo médico miente. Sobre todo a las enfermeras, cómo sí con ello le fuesen a hacer algún tipo de cuidado.

Sakura soltó una carcajada de sólo imaginarlo.−Me encantaría conocerlo un día de estos.

−Claro será una invitación extendida cómo agradecimiento al día de hoy. _Quid pro quo._

−Yo no hice esto para que me devolvieras algún tipo de atención.−dijo molesta viéndole con el cejo fruncido en una actitud un poco molesta.

−Y yo no te invité por eso.

− ¿Ah no? Sonaba a algo parecido.

−Tú me enseñas algo importante y yo te enseño algo importante.

"¿Entonces somos como novios?" pensaba Sakura queriendo decirlo a gritos por toda la estación. Se mordió la lengua calmándose por dentro aparentando mucha madurez. Naruto sacó su teléfono móvil y lo pasó en la máquina para deslizarse al otro lado del molinete que daba al interior de la estación del tren.

−De nuevo te agradezco por la invitación/celebración.

−De nada, espero la invitación de contraparte. Supongo que nos veremos hasta la próxima clase. Mi trabajo oficialmente ha terminado…

Ambos se miraron un rato corto y Sakura dio un paso atrás algo torpe.−En fin, nos vemos después Caballero.

La mujer se giró para irse pero la voz de Naruto al otro lado la detuvo.−Señorita Musa, tomaré su palabra para venir en enero.

Sin más el hombre del sombrero se alejó con la multitud.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

_Diciembre_

La galería se encontraba a reventar. Toda clase de personas con diferentes y alocados atuendos caminaban viendo las obras en el Museo de Arte Moderno. El ala B del primer piso ahora mostraba a los ganadores de la gran convocatoria con temática: El rostro. Fue para Sakura, muy incómodo ver su cara en tantos cuadros y en una pared completa. Sus padres la habían acompañado cuando se enteraron que su "cuasi yerno", así como le gustaba llamarle Mebuki a Naruto, había resultado como uno de los ganadores.

La rosa llevaba un vestido negro de capas que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla. Con medias veladas gruesas de franjas rosadas y negras y botas de cuero altas que llegaban un poco más arriba de los tobillos. Un saco de lana gruesa con capota la cubría del frío del invierno que se filtraba en la galería. Llevaba su cabello en una trenza espiga y un fleco que cubría su amplia frente. Debajo de él se alzaban unos lentes de marco grueso negro bastante grandes.

−Es una inspiración muy insulsa. Para mi gusto por supuesto.

Sakura giró su rostro y vio un hombre de hermoso porte y fina piel de color blanca. Llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás y fijo. Tieso y reluciente. Parecía un "Ken", eterno novio de la muñeca favorita de las niñas.

− ¿Por qué lo dice?−preguntó volviendo su vista al retrato más grande. Eran sus ojos en su máximo color verde. Parecían luces de semáforo dando paso a sin fin de emociones.

−En la diversidad está el placer y acá solo es lo mismo en todos. Todo de lo mismo.

−Eso es porque no ha sabido mirarlo como debe.

−Pensé que el arte se trataba precisamente de lo opuesto. De generarme el sentimiento que yo sintiera a pesar de ser la misma imagen para todos.

−Ya no la molestes _teme_.

Naruto hizo presencia con un traje de paño negro, camisa de botones manga larga blanca y una corbata plateada que tenía franjas negras. Su cabello en puntas iba sin gel y mucho más corto. Llevaba un par de mancuernas con el símbolo de su clan en cada uno de los puños de la camisa. Un elegante pañuelo rojo en forma de triángulo se asomaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su saco.

Sakura devolvió su mirada al retrato y tragó saliva. El calor la invadió rápidamente y miró sus pies. Se sintió muy "niña" al ir vestida así, pero cuando se había visto al espejo en su casa le pareció adorable. "Adorable" pero no "sensual". Ella no era buena para eso. Se sentía bien así, pero ahora quería sobresalir al verlo a él con ese atuendo tan sugerentemente cordial, cordialmente sensual.

Se tuvo que tragar más de tres suspiros.

−No la molesto, sólo le expreso mi opinión. Para eso sirven estas cosas ¿no?

Naruto le miró de mala gana torciendo la boca y se giró a la mujer.−Sakura te presento a mi mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke.

La rosa dio una reverencia viéndole con seriedad. Gracias a ese tipo, una amiga de su universidad había perdido una materia. La pobre se le había caído hasta cabello del estrés. Tanto afán para no lograr su meta. No le agradaba ese hombre. Olía a arrogancia y pedantería mezclada con colonia "Diavolo" de Antonio Banderas. Que peste.

Tan rápido como saludó se giró de nuevo para observar el retrato. Sasuke no le importó demasiado la actitud y se enfocó en la persona por la cual había venido.

−A la mayoría parece gustarle lo que hiciste.

Naruto rio zorrunamente mostrando unas facciones de niño que no iban con su atuendo.−Debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de mi trabajo.

−Me han gustado otras obras tuyas.

−Para gustos hay colores.

−No me va el verde. Es un color muy… nauseabundo.

Sakura se giró para verle con el cejo fruncido− ¿Nauseabundo?

−Como cuando te pones cuando te dan nauseas.

−Se perfectamente lo que significa pero no entiendo a qué viene el comentario.

− ¿A que no me gusta el verde?

−Mis ojos son de ese color.

− ¿Y? No esto diciendo que no me agrades tú. Solo que no me agrada ese color.

−Es usted muy conocido en la facultad de Lenguas. ¿Es tan exigente cómo lo es con el atuendo?

−Yo lo llamo pulcritud.

−Yo lo llamo aburrimiento pero ¡Hey! No estoy diciendo que no me agrade usted. Solo que no me agrada ese traje.

Sin más que agregar, la mujer dio una reverencia rápida y con una sonrisa se alejó del par de hombres.

−Tienes mano para escoger a cada fiera ¿no? Me gustan más dóciles y tiernas. Esta parece que fuera a sacar un látigo en cualquier momento.

−Yo pensé que te iban más los hombres−dijo Naruto con manos en los bolsillos.

Sasuke exhaló cansado. No encontraba sentido el seguir con la discusión.− ¿Brandy?

−Al fondo del pasillo destinaron un _lounge _pero no sé si trajeron lo suficiente para complacer tus exigentes gustos. Sí acaso tendrán whisky y creo que Johnnie Walker.

−Esta noche se torna cada vez más deprimente.

−Te agradezco igual que vinieras. Por mí no por el alcohol.

−Tienes un amigo en quién contar.

Los dos se fueron al pequeño bar el cual servía los aperitivos en pequeños vasos de plástico transparente y hielo picado sin forma. Sasuke vio su vaso de mala gana y luego vio a Naruto.

−Ordené whisky en las rocas no hielo con un poco de alcohol.

−Yo te extiendo una cordial invitación a que te centres un poco en mi logro de hoy. Muchas gracias.

Naruto mantenía una _ginger ale_ fría directamente de la botella mientras su mirada aún permanecía en la joven de larga trenza rosada que caminaba de un lado para el otro fijándose en los pequeños detalles de la muestra pictográfica.

− ¿Y?

−No es de mi gusto pero es del tuyo. No tengo mucho que decir bajo ese aspecto.

− ¿Y?

−Trajiste a sus papás y todo. Te faltó el gato.

−No tiene. ¿Y?

Sasuke se quedó callado y dio un sorbo a su bebida. Frunció los labios y pocas veces su rostro mostraba tantas expresiones a la vez. Sin duda alguna no le había gustado el trago−. Las clases ya finalizaron y estamos a 28 de diciembre. Tres meses exactos. Comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

−Extrañamente me siento bien.

−Usualmente eso dicen los pervertidos.

Naruto le vio de muy mal humor a lo que Sasuke sólo subió sus hombros restándole importancia al comentario.

−Me voy. Muy encantador todo.

El Uchiha dejó su trago lleno en una mesa y puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo apretándolo fuertemente. Naruto sonrió y le vio partir del museo. En su muy simple lenguaje esa era la felicitación de Sasuke por un trabajo bien hecho. Lo mejor de todo es que le había caído bien Sakura. No es que para él fijara algún límite de afecto para con ella la opinión de su mejor amigo, pero sin duda marcaba una pauta de acción positiva. El rubio emprendió su caminó distraído viendo el trabajo de otros artistas mientras tomaba de la botella. Tan absorto estaba que se asustó un poco cuando una voz comentó a su lado.

−Debe ser muy difícil estar enamorado y no poder tenerlo.

−No sabía que ibas a ver Mina.

−Curiosidad. Curiosidad y un asunto pendiente.

− ¿Soy un asunto pendiente? Que halago.

−En verdad que sí. Pero solo vengo a despedirme de mi asunto pendiente. Darle el cierre que merece.

−No sabía que la palabra "merecer" estuviera entre nosotros.

−Llámame sentimental.

Naruto giró sus ojos para verla. Venía con su cabello totalmente recogido y tensado como siempre. Iba con sus lentes y unos pantalones bien apretados hasta debajo de su busto. Toda una diosa sin muchas sonrisas.

− ¿Adiós?−dijo él inclinando la botella a modo de "salud".

Minako Amano rio, se inclinó hacia él dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y tan rápido como llegó se fue. Naruto le vio alejarse con su bamboneo rítmico al son de sus tacones. Varios hombres voltearon a mirar mientras se alejaba.

−Todo se puede decir de ella menos que es fea.

Naruto brincó del susto por segunda vez mirando a su lado. Sakura le veía de manera risueña alzando las dos cejas.

− ¿Pero qué dices?

−Al pan pan y al vino vino. Yo soy amante de la estética y ella le sobra. Sería pecado no admirar la belleza en todas sus formas.

Naruto dejó la botella vacía en la charola de un mesero que pasó a su lado y se incorporó para ver a Sakura. Llevaba un poco de labial palo de rosa que combinaba con su largo cabello. El fleco le daba un toque misterioso que lo completaban sus anteojos. El corazón le brincó rápidamente y por primera vez, en lo que llevaban de conocidos, la quiso besar. Rozar sus labios si quiera y experimentar la sensación que eso le produciría. Sabía que los vellos del cuello se le erizarían y sus pupilas se dilatarían.

Sakura se sintió extrañamente escudriñada bajo su mirada y sin embargo se la sostuvo. Él acercó su mano a su hombro y ella hipó. Solo escuchaba el sonar intenso de su corazón y los oídos le latían. Se iba a desmayar.

−Una lana suelta−dijo él quitándole la brizna de la ropa.

−Gracias−musitó ella sin mucho aliento.

−Estamos a pocos días del 1 de enero.

−Lo tengo en mi agenda.

−Llevaré Sakura Mochi a la Sakura Mochi de trenza rosada.

¿Quería matarla con tanta galantería? De musa paso a ser un mochi. La verdad que el mote le encantaba.

−Disculpe señorita…

Naruto y Sakura voltearon a ver a un hombre de tercera edad que iba con bastón y una calva reluciente que reflejaba las luces del techo.

− ¿Me habla a mí señor?

El anciano con bastón afirmó con él tratando de enfocarla mejor detrás de sus lentes progresivos.−Si señorita. ¿Es usted la de los cuadros?

−Ehh sí. Así es.

Sakura se sonrojó notoriamente tratando de evitar la mirada dulce del anciano, que era muchísimo más bajo que ella, en parte gracias a su joroba generada por la edad.

−Son hermosas esas obras.

−Pues está usted de suerte, porque delante de usted tiene al autor.

Naruto miró al señor y se inclinó en una cordial reverencia.−No sé por qué razón, pero siento que lo he visto en alguna parte.

−Hasta de pronto así ha sido. El mundo, a pesar de que queramos pensar lo contrario, es bastante pequeño.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos para enfocar un poco mejor pero no supo distinguirlo, sin embargo su cuerpo le decía lo contrario. Era una emoción un poco extraña verle.

−Creo que tiene razón.

El viejo se volvió a los cuadros y sonrió.−Me alegra el corazón ver estas obras. Se nota que está enamorado mi joven amigo.

Naruto abrió los ojos y se sonrojó muchísimo. Algo torpe en sus manierismos quiso repeler el comentario con sus manos.−Tal vez esa es su percepción señor.

−El arte solo es percepción. Ahí radica su magia.

Naruto abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo y quiso hablar pero las palabras no le salieron. El hombresillo volteó a mirarlo y sonrió de manera muy paternal.−Espero ver su próximo trabajo. Si Dios me deja seguir "bastoneando" un poco más en esta tierra. Buenas noches.

Sin más se alejó con su andar precario y lento. Sakura fijó su mirada al rubio que estaba pálido como un fantasma.

−Kogoro-sensei…

Sakura volteó a mirar de nuevo y vio a lo lejos al señor salir del museo con su lerdo andar. La mujer solo pudo reír fuertemente hasta el agotamiento.

− ¿Qué pasa?−Naruto le miraba extrañado con una ceja levantada.

−La verdad no pensé que fuese tan viejo.

−Oye… más respeto−respondió un poco ofendido con el comentario. Hablaba de su "Dios Personal".

−Es verdad, lo siento, lo siento−comentó rápidamente dejando de reír de a poco y limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.−Dejemos esto como un secreto. No se lo vayas a decir a mi mamá.

− ¿Y eso por qué?

−No quiero dañarle la imagen que tiene de él.

− ¡Oye! Está en su mejor forma.

−Si, en su mejor forma para el asilo. Es mejor que ella siga pensando en él rozagante y buen mozo.

Naruto rascó su cresta rubia un poco extrañado, de lo que recordaba Kogoro-sensei siempre había sido calvo. Incluso en sus años de juventud.

Los padres de Sakura lo sacaron de su ensoñamiento devolviéndolo al frío ambiente de la galería donde su acompañante de coquetos volantes negros le miraba expectante y curiosa. Él le tomó la mano y la guio donde se encontraba su familia y los corazones de ambos latieron rápidamente, curiosamente, al mismo tiempo.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

_Marzo del siguiente año_

Sakura se encontraba viéndose al espejo de uno de los baños de su casa. Se retiró el labial rojo con fuertes movimientos dejándose los labios rosados por la fricción. Al final decidió ponerse un poco de brillo sabor vainilla y perfume. Nada más.

La primavera comenzaba a descender sobre la ciudad y las flores de cerezo se despertaban del largo sueño rompiendo en miles de pétalos rosados. Ella volteó a ver a la ventana y saltó con nervios tomando la toalla para secarse las manos y limpiárselas por enésima vez. Sudaba muchísimo y creyó pertinente volverse a pasar el desodorante por las axilas nuevamente.

−No sabía que se sufriera tanto la mayoría de edad.

Sakura volteó a ver a su padre, que con el iniciado calor primaveral iba con camisa sin magas y algo pegada para su gusto. Llevaba una toalla blanca alrededor de su cuello y lamia una paleta fría de naranja. De esas que se partían en dos.

−Yo no sufro por mi cumpleaños.

−Eso pareciera. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños cariño. Mi regalo para ti son abrazos y besos.

−Paso pero gracias−respondió saliendo del baño para ir al genkan y colocarse unas botas moradas de tacón bajo.

− ¿Cómo? ¿Te vas en tu cumpleaños? Ay por favor, no nos hagas este desplante tan horrible.

Sakura agarró un abrigo ligero del clóset y vio de mala manera a su padre. Odiaba cuando se le activaba el sarcasmo. Bien sabía que se iba a ver con Naruto para una cena familiar en casa de él. Un día tan importante y crucial para su poca existencia había sido el foco de atención esa semana en la casa Haruno.

−Ya no la molestes más−dijo Mebuki tirándole un montón de ropa a su esposo que no alcanzó a agarrar ninguna prenda y terminó con un par de calzoncillos de él en la cabeza tapándole media cara.

−Que te vaya bien.

La madre de Sakura le mostró su dedo pulgar hacia arriba en señal de apoyo. Ella no era muy sentimental.

−Tengo todas las de ganar−respondió su hija imitando el gesto.

−Si dan algo rico tráenos un poco−comentó el hombre de gran barriga despidiéndola con la mano.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Y cuando este idiota de acá, me dijo de tu cumpleaños le dije: "Naruto, esta es la chica que te gusta. Es tu novia, tienes que traerla".

Naruto abrazó su cabeza que estaba pegada a la mesa tratando de esconderse en lo profundo de un pozo. Jiraiya no dejaba de hablar cuanta sandez se le cruzaba a su ebria boca. La cena que con tanto esmero se había propuesto realizar estaba resultando todo un desastre épico.

_Se había levantado hace unas dos semanas y vio el programador de su cuaderno. Estaba contando los días para el 28 de marzo. El cumpleaños 18 de Sakura Mochi. Respiró profundamente y su corazón vibró con esa insistencia con la que venía haciéndolo hace casi un año. Era como si comiera un kilo de chocolate a diario. _

_Era un sábado y una ráfaga de nerviosísimo le cruzó la espina dorsal hacia su cresta que apuntaba a todos lados. Sabía que iba a pasar ese día, el tan esperado momento._

_A pesar de su positivismo ante el mundo y a la vida en general, la soledad siempre había sido muy amiga de él. Nunca lo decía a vox populi pero nunca dejaba de ser una constante en su interior. Así que sus personas más importantes estaban pendientes de su situación "cuasi amorosa" brindándole uno que otro consejo debido a lo especial de las circunstancias. _

_No lo habían decepcionado, siempre Jiraiya y Sasuke tenían algo interesante para aportarle. Cada uno en un área específica. Sus dos pilares y apoyos serían para él, lo que fueron los padres de Sakura en su momento hace unos meses ya, cuando tuvieron ese almuerzo sabor a hogar. _

_Su padrino, con toda una mata de canas por cabello, lo mantenía de una longitud larga atado en la base de la nuca. Manejaba una moto Road King Classic Harley-Davidson donde siempre llevaba una botella de sake en el compartimiento de atrás. _

_Se creía de eternos 30 años y nunca se casó. A Naruto siempre le pareció extraño que jamás llegara a su puerta unos doscientos niños reclamando paternidad por parte de él. Aunque también realizaba un balance mental y no podía dar crédito a que una mujer medianamente inteligente cayera ante sus pocos y superficiales encantos. Era pésimo con las mujeres pero el mejor padre existente. Una dualidad muy interesante. _

_Había hablado con ellos y decidieron hacer la comida el sábado en la noche. A eso de las 7pm, con un festín clásico comprado en un restaurante occidental, ambientado con bossa nova liderada por Vinícius de Moraes y una botella de champagne Blanc de Blancs._

_Ninguno de ellos era bueno en la cocina y decidieron que lo mejor era irse a lo seguro y no caer en el encanto de la improvisación. Sasuke comía solo cosas de aspecto minimalista y saludable, mientras que Jiraiya y Naruto pecaban de golosos y todo lo recibían con buen estómago._

_La celebración se decidió hacer en la casa de Jiraiya que era amplia, grande y clásica. Tenía varios pasillos que rodeaban un jardín tradicional donde varios peces Koi danzaban entre ellos en una fuente de piedra, otorgándole un aspecto de brasas de fuego en medio del agua. Era un lugar hermoso que había heredado de su padre, que a su vez, lo había heredado de su padre y así, en una larga fila de tradición que se remontaba al periodo Edo. Era un sitio casi místico que sólo parecía perder su encanto, cuando su dueño se paseaba sin camisa colocando música a todo volumen, la cual, terminaba por irritar a sus vecinos, para recibir después llamados de atención de la Personería Municipal por alteración al orden público._

_Naruto había crecido en esa casa y llevaba en él muy buenos recuerdos de ella. Solía deslizarse por la duela de madera en medias y resbalar hasta donde le alcanzara el impulso. Llevó su mano a la cabeza a la parte de atrás derecha y sintió una cicatriz abultada. Un bello recuerdo de un "desliz" que salió de la peor manera y terminó aterrizando con la cabeza más allá del jardín._

−_Es bueno verte muchacho. En días como hoy, da gusto seguir con vida._

_Naruto se giró para ver a su padrino con varias cajas donde salían cintas y gorros de papel de varios colores._

−_Cumple 18 no 12…_

−_No tienes que usarlos si no te gustan. _

_Naruto rodó los ojos y siguió barriendo uno de los corredores. Quería el sitio inmaculado, sin una brizna ni una mota. Jiraiya lo había ayudado con un sentimiento diligente que francamente lo asustó. Podía oírlo maldecir por lo bajo cuando los globos se despegaban del techo y comenzaban a rebotar por la sala, asustando al gato que tenía._

−_Ya me estaba comenzando a preocupar que un día de estos resultaras que Sasuke era tu novio._

−_Ja…ja…ja…ja−respondió Naruto lentamente echando el mugre al recogedor con la escoba._

−_Por fin una mujer muchacho. Pronto serán los nietos._

−_Si… no creo que eso pase en un futuro muy próximo._

−_Te vas a quedar estéril por falta de uso._

− _¿Y quién dice que no lo uso?_

−_Usarlo con uno mismo no cuenta._

−_Con razón tú no tuviste hijos._

_Los dos se miraron de forma seria y luego sonrieron con malicia y continuaron con sus respectivos quehaceres. _

_La tarde pasó rápidamente entre arreglos, dejando todo perfecto, escondiendo revistas sucias debajo de la duela y tratando de quitar el olor a cigarrillo del ambiente. El timbre sonó a eso de las 6:58 de la tarde y Naruto fue rápidamente a la puerta pasando sus manos un poco sudadas por las parte laterales rapadas de su cabeza. Respiró profundamente, se vio la ropa y la alisó un poco más para quitar una arruga que realmente no existía. Se calmó y abrió la puerta mostrando una sonrisa de oreja de oreja._

−_Qué horror._

_Naruto dejó de reír y colocó una cara de desencantó dejando pasar a su mejor amigo que venía con una bolsa de papel con un regalo adentro y en la otra una caja con vistosos colores que solo podía ser la torta de cumpleaños._

−_Va a salir corriendo si la recibes así. Que espanto._

−_Entra de una buena vez que puede llegar en cualquier momento y no quiero que se arruine la sorpresa._

− _¿Qué sorpresa?_

_Ambos hombres voltearon a mirar a la entrada donde una mujer de hermoso cabello rosado largo les miraba curiosa._

−_Sor…pre…sa_

−_Feliz cumpleaños._

_Dijeron ambos al unísono en tono bajo y lento. Primer factor de regalo: arruinado._

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

_Sakura fue recibida como una reina por el dueño de la casa; le puso el sombrero de cumpleaños encima de la cabeza y le dio la bienvenida a la familia. Después le dio un abrazo que fue un poco tosco y obligó a Naruto a intervenir para darle espacio de respirar. Jiraiya se quejó y le dijo a su ahijado "que dejara de ser tan envidioso." A toda respuesta su cara enrojeció hasta doler y al fin no pudo articular una respuesta coherente. La mujer solo pudo reír y alabar lo bello de la decoración. Aunque claro, las serpentinas, los miles de globos y el exceso de rosado y morado con un cartel de un pony que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños" la descolocaban un poco. _

−_El buen gusto de Naruto solo se limita a su profesión−dijo Sasuke con una bandeja de pastelitos diminutos de varios sabores. Eran bien vistosos y daba pesar comerlos. Parecían de mentiras._

−_Gracias Uchiha-san−contestó viéndole desde abajo. En verdad era intimidante todo él. Mucho más alto que Naruto y con una mala cara constante. _

_Entre los dos se había formado una relación de celosa ambigüedad. Sakura estaba convencida que aquel hombre quería a Naruto de una forma muy profunda. No se aventuraba a precisar hasta qué punto, pero sabía que era un cariño insondable y complejo. Las únicas miradas sinceras y de tranquila honestidad que Sasuke brindaba, era siempre mirando a su caballero mohicano. Luego a ella le entraba una irritación y decía cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de Naruto y el Uchiha volteaba a mirarla con esa suficiencia tan pedante. Era como una batalla interna de miradas divertida que el rubio desconocía por completo. _

−_Son de Sakura Matcha−afirmó el hombre algo cansado de esperar a que la "princesa", así como le decía de "cariño", se dignara a escoger uno y comérselo de una buena vez._

_Sakura tomó uno de la charola y lo olió con profundidad. La boca se le salivó terriblemente y sacó su teléfono móvil para sacarle una foto a la cuál rápidamente le colocó uno que otro filtro y subió a su Instagram sin demora. Varias vibraciones se escucharon y le mostró la pantalla a Sasuke._

−_12 likes. _

−_Cómetelo ya._

_Se giró y dejó el resto en la mesa mientras salía de la sala, al parecer, a traer más comida. Sakura rio para sí misma cuando vio a Naruto comerse el pequeño pastelillo de su mano de un solo mordisco. _

−_Oye… _

−_Deja de tomar fotos y come−comentó entre masticadas sonoras._

−_Que sexy−dijo ella aun con su mano estirada vacía._

−_Ya lo sé._

_Y así sin más se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Fue rápido y espontaneo. Fugaz e intenso. La chica, que llevaba su cabello suelto alzó la cabeza para verle arrobada. Las palabras no salían de su boca y tragó saliva en seco. El hombre se acercó después y de una caricia casi imperceptible le quitó el sombrero de papel de la cabeza. Un nuevo pastelillo se posó frente a sus ojos alejándola del palpitar intenso que su corazón producía. _

−_Con la boca cerrada se ve igual._

_Sakura rapó el postre de mala gana de las manos a Sasuke sacándole una risa de burla._

− _¡Tú tampoco es que te veas muy bien con ese delantal rosado!_

_El hombre levantó los hombros quitándole importancia al comentario de Sakura y se fue de nuevo a donde fuese que sacara la comida. _

_Sakura no le quitó la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista y se echó de un solo bocado el pastelillo. Tenía una cubierta de fondant delgada que estaba pegada al pastel por un embadurnado de chocolate amargo. En su interior tenía una mora confitada que le otorgaba el perfecto toque de amargor. _

−_Queda muy bien con el clima que hace._

_Sakura se giró y vio a Jiraiya limpiarse la frente con una toalla usada y almidonada. _

−_Están muy buenos. _

_El hombre le miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió de manera paternal. Inhalo profundamente y colocó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de ella−Quiero mostrarte algo._

_Sakura le miró muy intrigada y le respondió con una sonrisa y un gesto afirmativo._

−_Voy a secuestrar a tu damisela un momento.−Le gritó a Naruto botando la toalla a la cabeza picuda rubia. De inmediato lo escuchó quejarse y balbucear cosas que Sakura no terminó de entender. Pero de seguro a Jiraiya le habían llegado pues solo rodó los ojos algo molesto cuando el nombre "Tsunade" salió de la boca de su ahijado. _

_Ambos caminaron despacio al interior del jardín calzando unas getas que se encontraban dispuestas en la tierra al lado de unas escaleras de madera. _

−_Es muy bonito su jardín Jiraiya-san._

−_Te lo agradezco, pero eso no quería mostrarte._

_La mujer enarcó la ceja izquierda en su gesto característico de interrogación no resuelta. Siguió con ritmo vacilante dos pasos atrás del hombre, el cual parecía relajado respirando los aromas de las flores de los árboles que adornaban su oasis personal. _

_Caminaron por el sendero de piedras hasta llegar a una bodega de fachada blanca y unas grietas profundas que llegaban a un techo de teja de piedra rojiza. Era pequeña, como un depósito para guardar recuerdos que no se usan pero que de alguna manera se resisten a marchar. El hombre sacó de su bolsillo un juego de llaves y abrió el cerrojo con un "click" chirriante y sonoro. Era evidente que ese lugar había sido olvidado por su dueño hace ya varios años._

−_Maldita sea…−susurró furioso trastabillando al interior. Era negro como la boca de un dragón. No podía ver nada y Sakura solo se empinaba de puntas cómo sí eso le diese el don mágico de la clarividencia. _

−_Acá… acá está._

_Jiraiya dio con el benjamín y la desgastada luz iluminó deficientemente el recinto. Había cajas y más cajas por dos estanterías que bordeaban las tres paredes. Sakura notó también una que otra vasija y un teléfono alámbrico negro de mesa. En el piso podía ver hormigas y telarañas en cada rincón. No entraría ahí jamás._

− _¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?−preguntó por cortesía rogando internamente una negativa de parte de él. _

−_Sí, sostenme estas cajas de acá por favor._

_Sakura cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente golpeando a su lado bonachón a punta de patadas. La chica ató su cabello en un chongo mal hecho con un cauchó negro que llevaba en su muñeca derecha. Se adentró con cuidado de no pisar nada, incluyendo a cualquier vida que se retorcía por el cemento. _

−_Tengo que cambiar la bombilla−fue la única excusa camuflada que soltó el hombre que estaba en cuclillas buscando cajas en un rincón._

−_Creo que esa sería una idea brillante−respondió ella sonriéndole y sacándole a él de paso una risa por la broma. Sakura se reclinó hacía a él para recibir una cajita de cartón manchada de humedad y de lo que parecía ser marcador negro. En su tapa llevaba un rotulador con kanjis en él.−"Na…ru…to"_

−_Feliz Cumpleaños._

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Y éste es Naruto con pintura encima. Dijo que si no tenía ropa era mejor porque los sapos no tenían.

Sakura y Jiraiya rieron al unísono en una estrepitosa risa que inundó el lugar. Naruto se refregó el rostro perdiendo la paciencia.− ¿Podrían dejar esas fotos en paz?

−Calla, calla, estamos en la mejor parte.

−Yo no lo encuentro muy gracioso.−El hombre se levantó llevando la mano a la impresión gráfica pero su padrino fue más rápido.

−Nosotros sí. Sirve para algo y trae más de tomar. Sakura-chan no tiene ni agua. Ve y no estorbes tanto.

Sasuke se levantó y fue a la cocina con su caminar cansino. El hombre de cresta suspiró cansado y se levantó del tatami con frustración para seguir al moreno a la cocina.

−Esto es una vergüenza. Una maldita vergüenza−se quejó ya en la cocina sacando del refrigerador, una limonada con un tono rosado gracias a las cerezas que en su interior flotaban.

−A mí me parece que sales decente.

Naruto tomó una gyoza del estante y la arrojó a la cara de su amigo quién la recibió con excelentes reflejos con boca abierta.−Me…gusta…mas…de…camarón−dijo entre mordiscos.

−Toda lo planeado se está yendo al carajo.

La frustración del rubio había alcanzado el lumbral de tolerancia permitido. Se aferró al lavaplatos de metal y respiró profundamente. De romántico esa noche no tenía nada y tanta expectativa se estaba tornando en un fracaso sin sentido.

−Yo pensaría lo contrario.

Naruto giró su cabeza para verlo. Ahí estaba su mejor amigo tomando otra gyoza para comerla en calma.

−Expláyate mejor por favor.

−Jiraiya te está abonando terreno. Yo te diría con sinceridad que aprovecharas estas últimas−miró su reloj de pulso, marcaba las 10 de la noche−dos horas de soltería.

Naruto enarcó el cejo sin entender nada.

−Vamos, es hora del pastel.

El rubio abrió el refrigerador y sacó una torta de helado de dos niveles y frosting de Nutella. Llevó su dedo índice y lo deslizó por la base para quitar un poco y comer.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Sakura se encontraba con los pies colgando de la duela de frente al jardín. Las cigarras ambientaban el lugar y las estrellas salpicadas, junto a la luna redondota, brillaban para dejar ver lo suficiente. La caja con fotos de Naruto estaba a su lado con la tapa a un lado. No se cansaba de mirarlas una y otra vez, pues le parecía fascinante que pese a su solitario pasado, en cada fotograma él sonreía. En algunas, casi siempre en donde aparecía pequeño, podía percibir un mohín triste oculto bajo su par de incisivos, un poco más largos del común de los otros niños, cuando salía mostrando una sonrisa.

La mujer tomó una donde aparecía el pequeño frente a una torta con varias velas, muchas más de lo que su edad aparentaba en ese momento. Las veía con una concentración atroz, como si quisiera devorarlas con la mirada y que así pasara cosas extraordinarias.

−Ese fue el primer cumpleaños después que Jiraiya me contara sobre la muerte de mis padres.

Sakura se sobresaltó y se encogió de hombros volteando a ver atrás. Estaba Naruto con una caja envuelta en tafetán exquisito, color almendra. Un lazo, al parecer, de seda dorado lo adornaba con un pequeño moño coqueto.

−No fue mi intención asustarte.

Sakura negó con la cabeza con una mirada alegre y le invitó a sentarse a su lado. El hombre parecía tenso, y ella lo sentía. Sus hombros estaban algo duros, lo podía ver a través de la ropa. Despedía un olor muy varonil que se le antojo y la ruborizó de inmediato. No era colonia, no era como Sasuke que despedía ese olor almizcle y madera tan personal. Naruto olía a primavera, a hombre, a noche y a expectativa.

Una expectativa que estaba segura poseía desde hace casi un año. Era como ella. En ese aspecto eran iguales. No había rango de edad o de experiencia. Fueron muchas las noches que Sakura hizo el ejercicio mental para tranquilizarse para ese momento específico. Rezó a Buda, oró a Dios todas las noches, se entregó de lleno al yoga y hasta dejó de alimentarse con comida chatarra por una semana. Para su estómago todo era excusa para generar las más insoportables nauseas. Las galletas integrales fueron para ella su mejor aliado.

A veces el corazón se dividía por el temor al saber lo que pasaría en su cumpleaños. Ella sabía que había sido la de la gran bocota al gritar ese rimero de afirmaciones. Tampoco era que se arrepintiese de su promesa al cumplir 18… solo que ahora estaba a unos pocos minutos de poder hacerse realidad, que simplemente tuvo miedo de que se evaporara como volutas en el aire. Tal vez él se había arrepentido de todo y ahora ese amor era fraternal. Su mente, provocadora y racional como solía serlo, elaboró miles de hipótesis en lo que se sentó su adorado hombre junto a ella. Fue un segundo donde quiso desmayar.

Sintió la mirada de él fija en ella y enmudeció, sabía que había dicho algo sumamente triste de su pasado, y ahí estaba ella elucubrando cursilerías. Perfecto.

−Se nota que estas un poco triste en la foto. En las demás tienes crema por toda la cara. Como en esta−sacó una foto de la caja− Y esta otra− saco otra más− y hasta en esta Sasuke sale con crema también.

−Es una tradición familiar.

−¿Una tradi…

No alcanzó a terminar pues Naruto le estampó un pedazo en toda la cara. Sakura se llevó una mano al rostro para poder quitar lo que había caído en sus ojos y así poder verle claramente. Aprovechó las carcajadas sonoras de él y se abalanzo y refregó su rostro contra él como un gato. Lo embadurnó de las pestañas a los vellos incipientes de su barba.

−Me lo merezco, me lo merezco−argumentó Naruto conciliador pasando su lengua por los labios para comer y limpiarse de paso.−Antes de que me mates con azúcar, quería darte esto.

Sakura se sentó de nuevo en una posición decente, al darse cuenta que estaba recostada sobre él, haciendo que su subconsciente gritara de la felicidad. Se limpió rápidamente los restos de crema de sus mejillas con el dorso de mano ayudada por Naruto que también le limpió y de paso lo hizo él. ¿Acaso quería matarla de un ataque al corazón?

La chica recibió la cajita bonita que había visto anteriormente y le brindo una mirada arrobada a Naruto. Sus mejillas se afloraron a rojas y sus ojos brillaron intensamente. El hombre tuvo que tragar duro y despacio para no comérsela a besos en ese momento. No podía arruinarlo. Tenía que ser perfecto.

Hasta Sasuke y Jiraiya se habían ido a un ala de la sala para darle la privacidad que con tanta paciencia se había ganado. Ahora era su turno para hacer que las cosas sucedieran.

−Es de parte de Sasuke.

Sakura dejó de sonreír tan tímidamente y dio paso a una mueca de disensión. Le miró extrañada alzando la ceja izquierda no entendiendo muy bien la situación. Naruto le miró y rio alentándole a que recibiera el hermoso envoltorio. Tenía que ser sincera, para ella había sido una gran decepción saber que el regalo que más esperaba no era precisamente de Naruto.

−¿Un regalo entre enemigos? No quiero abrirlo. De pronto es una bomba o algo así.

El hombre rio ante las ocurrencias de la muchacha pero dejo que inspeccionara el objeto como si estuviese sosteniendo una reliquia maldita.

−Si me muero, lleva mi cuerpo con mis padres.

Naruto afirmó con la cabeza y esperó a que ella quitara la cinta dorada con mucha precaución. Luego el tafetán cayó insonoro en el suelo de madera y ante ella había una caja de cartón. Era más bien pequeña y sin gracia. Sakura la acercó a su oído y la movió esperando que el ruido le dijese algo más sobre su contenido. Pero no escuchó nada. Nada de nada. Pareciese que estuviese vacía.

Entonces la abrió con mucho cuidado y vio una nota. La mujer dejo la caja en el suelo y se dedicó a leer las palabras que había escritas en ese pedazo de papel. La caligrafía era hermosa. Era sobria y negra. De seguro era una carta del Uchiha. La curiosidad la avasalló y por esos segundos se entregó a una lectura, donde hasta Naruto quedó en segundo plano.

_Para "La princesa Sakura" en su cumpleaños:_

_Mi obsequio para ti es Naruto. Sé que mi mejor amigo no es ningún objeto. Y que regalar a las persona es prácticamente imposible; pero sí debo darte un regalo hoy, quiero ofrecerte que cuides el corazón de él. No encontré un presente con mayor valor para ti o para mí. A pesar de las diferencias entre ambos y que seamos enemigos mortales, tenemos algo muy importante en común. _

_Cuídalo, valóralo, no lo pierdas y siempre llévalo contigo en espíritu. _

_Uchiha S._

Una lágrima bajo por la mejilla de Sakura provocando una reacción de temor en Naruto. Él le iba a quitar el papel pero ella se lo impidió.

− ¿Qué te dijo ese idiota ahora?

−Me regaló algo que no tiene valor.

Naruto trató de ver la nota de nuevo, demasiado curioso por su contenido. Pero dejó de lado su angustia personal para limpiar la mejilla húmeda de su pequeña.

−Necesito regalarte algo hoy.

Sakura se estremeció en su lugar y le dedicó toda su atención a su ex profesor doblando su regalo querido para meterlo en un bolsillo de su ropa. La chica restregó sus manos inconscientemente contra sus piernas con el deseo frugal de quitarse las gotas de sudor que emanaban de ellas. "Está viendo mi corazón a través de la camisa. No respires… tal vez así deje de moverse así" pensó nerviosa mordiendo su labio inferior. Luego sintió la mano de él cubriéndole los ojos. Podía sentir sudor emanar de ella y un leve temblor.

−Sí me ves ahora no podré decirlo. Dame solo un momento y no me interrumpas.

Ella afirmó con su cabeza mecánicamente. Sus labios se entreabrieron queriendo expresar miles de cosas pero todas se agolparon en la garganta que estaba seca. Muy seca.

−Han sido muchos los aspectos que me han puesto en conflicto en relación contigo y conmigo. No es misterio para nadie, ni para ti ni para mí, que hemos estado esperando este día. Básicamente por necesidad y convención social. Así mismo quería saber que esto era producto de algo sincero y no de una mera atracción cliché "profesor-alumna". De mi parte puedo decirte que nunca ha sido así, aunque Sasuke trate de decir lo contrario. Cuando te escuché por primera vez en ese café, supe que necesitaba seguir esa voz. Menos mal lo hice y me encontré contigo. Con tu cabello largo, con ese tono tan distinto. Como una flor, como un postre, como una ensoñación.

El hombre bajo la mano y ella siguió con los ojos cerrados pero los fue abriendo de a poco para poder saborear con todos su sentidos ese mágico momento que pasaba por fin.

−Sakura Mochi, Sakura-chan… ha sido mucho el tiempo de espera tan solo para poder mirarte sin temor estúpido. He visualizado este momento durante mucho tiempo y siempre termina acabando de diferente manera. Realmente no sé si esto haya sido cómo tú lo imaginaste.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza entrecerrando sus ojos con su cara hirviendo de furor y éxtasis. El viento sopló y varios cabellos se fueron a Naruto como si estuviesen lamiéndole el cuerpo. Él con una ternura infinita los tomó con su mano derecha y los puso detrás de la oreja izquierda de ella. Sakura hipó inconscientemente ante su rose y recostó su mejilla contra la palma de él que con gusto la acunó y acarició con el pulgar. Despacio, disfrutando la primera caricia íntima que se había producido entre ellos.

−Quiero regalarte esto. Este momento, el hoy. Quiero regalarte mi presente. Quiero regalarte un camino entre los dos.

Naruto acercó su mano a la barbilla de ella y con el dedo pulgar acarició el labio inferior de ella. Era carnoso y rojo. No era rosado, era de un color vibrante, como si hubiese comido paleta de cerezas por largo rato. Su boca se salivó y el instinto predador se fue apoderando de él como una mancha de petróleo. Lo refregó un poco más duro haciendo que ella cerrara sus ojos nublosos.

Podía sentirla a poca distancia de él. Emanaba ese calor estimulado incitándole a seguir. No necesitaba respuesta de ella pero quería escucharla. Quería sentir su voz aterciopelada cediendo ante su tan particular obsequio. El rubio llevó su mano izquierda a la mejilla derecha de ella y terminó de acortar la poca distancia que los separaba.

Se acercó a centímetros de su rostro para tocar su nariz con la de él y acunar su rostro frente a él. La piel de Sakura se erizó hasta el último pedazo quedando altamente receptiva ante cualquier caricia de él. El ambiente le pareció frio de repente pero caluroso a la vez. Ella entre abrió los labios y le vio. Estaba tan cerca que podía saborearlo. Podía ver sus ojos azules profundos brillar al verla. Podía verlo como un huracán hambriento y peligroso. Podía sentir como era un corderito frente a un lobo. Quería más de él. ¿Cómo no aceptar ese regalo? Nunca antes había querido algo con tanto frenesí y locura.

−Acepto tu regalo…−musitó con mucha dificultad llevando sus manos vacilantes encima de las manos fuertes de él.

−No esperaba que fuese de otra manera−le dijo ronco con una voz grave que salió de su más profundo sentir.

Un gemido bajo salió de la boca de Sakura cuando el hombre de cabello rubio puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Su cadera tembló al igual que su bajo vientre. Sus piernas se abrieron de a poco involuntariamente e hincho su pecho sin proponérselo. Necesitaba respirar por su nariz. Él era atrevido, era pasional y lujurioso. Era conocer otra faceta totalmente desconocida para ella y eso le encantó. Pues una parte de ella estaba saliendo a la superficie que no sabía que existía. Su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia a pesar de corazón encantando y su mente racional, la cual se escuchaba muy en el fondo gritar "ten calma, ten calma".

Sakura paso sus manos y las entrelazó por la nuca de él pasando después sus dedos por la cresta de cabellos que despeino y peinó en un compás que le sacó más de un suspiró a Naruto. Ella rio por dentro con malicia y le encantó ese poder que estaba descubriendo. Se sentía una mujer fatal y coqueta. Le encantó aún más cuando Naruto pasó su lengua por los labios de ella y sin miramientos le dejo vía libre.

El hombre abandonó con sus manos el rostro de la joven y las dejó en su cintura agarrándola con fuerza y sintiendo todo lo que la tela y su alcance le otorgaba.

Ella no tuvo miramientos de alguna clase y abrió lentamente sus labios para atormentarlo un poco. Su lengua danzarina investigó cada recoveco de la boca de su amado. Hasta el último sabor de él lo percibió. Pudo sentir el chocolate, el pastel, el té y su esencia y la cubría por completo. Se desmayaría por tantas sensaciones que no podía ni explicar.

Naruto fue un poco fuerte y mucho más audaz. Mordió el labio inferior de ella para sentir ese carnoso pedazo de su cuerpo. Era suave y estimulante. Entonces supo que Sakura sabía a crema de leche con azúcar y a vainilla. La disfrutó, la olio y la acarició sin llegar a lugares aun prohibidos para él

Se separaron después de unos minutos con respiraciones frenéticas y cortas. Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de recuperarse a sí misma dentro de esa nebulosa. Sin pedir permiso, Naruto la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó sobre él y se quedaron viendo el estanque por un largo rato más.

La madrugada jamás había sido tan amena.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

_Años después…_

Sakura zapateaba nerviosa en el baño de su alcoba. Se encontraba sentada en la taza y mordía su uña anular de la mano izquierda para encontrar un poco de sosiego. Subió la manga izquierda de su abrigo con la derecha para ver su reloj de pulso. Solo habían pasado dos minutos. Ciento veinte jodidos y largos segundos.

La mujer de 28 años miraba por el rabillo del ojo una prueba de embarazo que yacía al lado del lavamanos.

−Kami-samaaaaa−se quejaba refregando su rostro con desespero.

Entonces escuchó la puerta cerrase. Con sus pocos reflejos felinos logró colocarle seguro a la chapa.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo?

− ¿Tu qué crees?

La mujer que se encontraba de pie y descalza se vio al espejo que daba de pared a pared levantado su camisa blanca de tiras. Su vientre se veía algo más abultado de lo usual y se lo acarició nerviosa. Su marido al otro lado parecía inquieto. O eso dedujo por la sombra que se veía por debajo de la puerta y su tono al hablar.

−Todo, menos lo que sea que estés haciendo.

− ¿Y tú que crees que hago?−le respondió evasiva de nuevo con una risita contenida admirando su figura por un lado y por el otro. Se sonrojo ante su misma imagen levantando la prueba frente a ella.

−Locuras−respondió ya con un atisbo de malestar.

−Positivo−dijo ella sonriendo con unas lagrimillas que limpió rápidamente.

Naruto, que para ese entonces tenía más tatuajes y el cabello de los lados un poco más largo, haciendo que su cresta fuese menos visible, vio a su esposa de largos cabellos y recogido en una coleta alta verle con expectativa. Con alegría le abrazó y le beso rápidamente.

−Un regalo. Así como el que me diste hace muchos años. Disfrútalo.

Naruto le miró sin entender nada de nada al ver como ella le dejaba algo en la mano y se iba dando brinquitos como conejo a su habitación. El hombre fijó su vista y no tuvo necesidad de ver el resultado para seguir a su musa y hacer poesía con ella.

"_Mis ojos son los que ahora te llaman…de promesas no hay necesidad_

_Mis ojos son los que ahora te siguen…ciegamente amor"_

**FIN**

Sandeces random

*La escuela Jindai es de la serie Full Metal Panic. Es donde estudia Sousuke y Kaname.

*El fic tenía, la no tan firme intención, de ser para mayores de 16 pero… a medida que más escribo, o al menos esta historia en particular, supe que eso no cabría en estas líneas. Entre más vieja me pongo, más privadas son esas descripciones lemmon. Soy una tremenda cursi chapada a la antigua y cosas como esas me las reservo para mí y mi privacidad.

*Revisé más de una vez el momento de la declaración y espero no haya quedado muy rosa. A mí me encantó. Siempre dilucidé a este Naruto como alguien muy sensible y con ello capaz de hilar oraciones profundas para describir sus sentimientos.

*Ohh y gudness muchachos. Gracias a los que han comentado y han seguido este "no tan mini" One Shot. Se fueron capítulos bien bien largos. Creo que es la primera vez que los hago tan extensos. Pero no me quería ensanchar en un long fic básicamente porque estoy de llena en otro fandom y quiero escribir en él.

*Las últimas frases son del fandub de Jessica Toledo del opening de La Visión de Escaflowne.

Espero volverlos a ver en otra historia que no sé cuándo haré… pero sí trabajo ya en dos que no son de Naruto. Ojalá y las pasen a ver.

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando "Raise your glass" –P!nk_


End file.
